A Beginning After The End
by DeeUnnatural
Summary: Spoiler for Season 5. My vision of what would happen after the Apocalypse and what happened to the brothers and their friends after one brother says "Yes".
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Been thinking about how the show will continue after the Apocalypse and came up with this idea. So in a since, it's after season 5, but still AU since I don't know where the writers of the show are heading. I hope you enjoy my idea. D**

The bright light was blinding him as he stared into it, but Sam had to. The light was consuming his brother. As Sam was wallowing in his pain caused by Lucifer trying to entice Sam to say "Yes".

Moments earlier Lucifer almost had his vessel. Sam almost gave in to end the pain, both physical and emotional. The end battle with the devil was bloody. Many good people died. Sam watched Dean's eyes slowly lose their life. With a tear-stained face, Sam's eyes rested on his brother's bloody form. Their eyes meet. Sam could see Dean's head shake. His eyes pleading for him not to do it.

In the moment Sam's mind was deciding to say the word Lucifer been waiting to hear, Dean's eyes drifted upward. His voice was so soft and broken. Even he wasn't sure he did say it. "Yes." Tears ran down his face. Again he said it, "Yes."

Sam's lips were forming the word when Lucifer heard the word "Yes". But not from the brother he wanted to hear it from. His eyes grow large as he turned around to see the wrong brother saying "Yes" to an angel he feared.

"NO!" Lucifer cried out.

Sam was lost to the cries of the devil now with his back to him. He turned to see what the fallen angel was crying out about. A bright light was descending on his brother. He also knew what had just happened. In his heart, he knew his brother did it again. Gave up all to save him. "No." Sam began to cry.

The light became more intense. Though it was more painful than his injuries, Sam continued to stare into it. Trying to find his brother. Suddenly Sam felt hands on him and all went black.

**A/N: Should I continue? Would you like to know what happened to Dean? Bobby? Casiel? Even Sam? Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. D**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I always forget this. I do not own them, but do like to play with them.**

**A/N: Thanks to all who red and reviewed my story. I hope you like this chapter too. Not much action, but don't worry, it will came. Also, next chapter you will find out what happened to Dean. :)(Evil laugh). Please read and review. D**

**********1**********

A filtered light danced across Sam's sleeping form as his eyes slowly worked their way open. His eyes focused in on his surroundings. Again, Sam found himself sleeping on Bobby's couch. Again, Sam realized he was dreaming of that dreadful night he lost Dean. Not really lost him, but the night his search for his brother began.

He slowly swung his legs to the floor as he set up. The blanket that was covering him fell unceremoniously to the wood floor. As his hand came up to wipe his face of the memories, his nose took in the smell of bacon cooking. It was then Sam heard the clinging of pans. He knew Bobby was up.

"Are you going to sleep all day, kiddo?" Bobby called out to the living room from the kitchen. Sam was always astonished on how Bobby could tell when he was up.

Without a word, Sam stood and slowly walked toward the kitchen to be greeted by Bobby balancing a pan in his lap as he wheeled himself toward the table. The corner of Sam's lip curled up, seeing the meal his old friend had made.

"Sit down, sit down." Bobby ordered as he placed the pan on the table. Sam took the chair to the right of Bobby. Two places were set for him and Bobby. Bobby moved his wheelchair closer to the table as Sam settled into his chair. Not looking Sam's way, Bobby starts to fill his plate as he spoke. "Same dream?"

Sam only nodded his head. _'Yeah, the same dream of losing Dean.'_ He thought to himself. Sam has been reliving thatnight, over and over again. The light taking over everything. Lucifer crying out, "NO!" Hands grabbing him and pulling him from the intense light. The next thing Sam remembered was waking up in a hospital bed with Bobby sitting next to him. Bobby had told him Casiel brought him there after leaving Sam in the ER. Once Sam was able, Bobby took him home with him. From there, they have been trying to find Dean.

Most of the time Sam would work himself into exhaustion, felling asleep on the couch. Sometimes a bottle helps. It was then, Sam realized he was his father's son.

Sam looked down at the plate of food before him. "It won't jump off your plate, into your mouth by itself, kiddo." Bobby spoke out. Sam raised his eyes to look into the older hunter's eyes. It was like Bobby knew what was always on his mind. "We will find him, Sammy."

The emotions were rare on his face. "It's been four months, Bobby. Lucifer's gone. Why can't we find him?" Unshed tears appeared in his eyes.

"When have things been easy for you boys?" Bobby sighs. "Listen, Angel-boy is trying to find Michael. Once he does and gets him to tell where he left Dean's..."

There it was. The one thing neither one of them had talked about. Both knew the answer, but didn't want to say it aloud. Sam knew that his brother may not be all in one piece. Dean had told him what happens to vessels after an arc-angel takes them for a ride. Is that what had happened to Dean? Is that why they haven't heard from him?

"I don't care how he is. I just want my brother back." Sam softly said.

"I know. So do I." Bobby echoed the tone. With that, both men set there in silence. _'If it wasn't for this damn chair.'_ .Bobby thought. _'I wouldn't be so useless.'_

"Never think yourself useless, Robert." A voice came from the living room. Startled, both men turned to the voice. Standing in the doorway of the living room was Casiel.

"Easy for you to say, Angel Wing." Bobby grounded out. He returned to filling his plate of the food he prepared.

Sam remained staring at Casiel. "Well?" It was the same question he always asked when Cas showed up and he knew of the answer before Cas opened his mouth. Well, not open his mouth, but shook his head. Sam turned back to the plate before him. Food was the last thing on his mind.

"Eat, kiddo. Or I'll feed it to you." Bobby said with the same tone in his voice, reminding Sam of his father. Sam picked up the fork. "What do you find?" Bobby said without looking up at the angel.

"No angel is willing to help." Casiel softly said. Disappointment in his voice.

"You're not quitting, are you?" Sam quickly asked. "You still will help find my brother?"

Casiel moved closer to Sam. A gentleness wash across his face. Something Bobby and Sam both have seen many times these past few months. "No. I'm not quitting. I will find Dean. I will find my friend."

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Still don't own them :(**

**A/N: Thanks to all who have read and review. I only hope you still like what I did and will do with this story. Thanks again for reading. D**

**********2**********

As he exited his car, he stretched his tall frame as he adjusted his leather jacket. With a bounce in his step, the young man made quick work of the many steps that front the large building before him. Opening the door, a quick look around told him he may be able to get to the second floor without being seen.

"And what are you doing here, Mr. Rinehart? Isn't today your day off?" The female voice had a stern tone to it. One like that of a much hated teacher from grade school.

The tall young man craunched as the sound. His lips shaped the words "Busted". Turning on his heels with his dark long hair flipping in the wind, his bright eyes and carefree smile danced across his face as he faced an older woman in a white nurse's uniform. "Nurse Moore. How lovely it is to see you on this fine day."

"Don't try your boyish charms on me, Mr. Rinehart." The middle-aged woman said. "It's your day off. Why are you here?"

"I couldn't stay away for you." He had moved closed to the head nurse. Trying his best to weave his charms with the unsinkable nurse.

"Bull." She crossed her arms. "Mister I Don't Care About Anyone But Myself is here for a reason." Nurse Moore never changed your expression, but she knew the young man in front of her was getting nervous. He ran a hand through his hair. How she would love to have him hang by the tiny thread of nerves, but she couldn't. "You couldn't stay away from him. Could you?"

He was busted big time. He knew the next thing would be, getting thrown out. He had to talk fast. "Well, it's like this." The only problem with talking fast, You also had to think fast. And when confronted by Nurse Moore, one can't do either very fast.

Nurse Moore's started to smile. "Don't worry, Samuel. Dr. Wisenburg already called. Said it was ok for you to spend time with Johnny." The grin returned to his face. "He feels you are good for his patient. Seems Johnny's shows improvement with you around."

"What can I say? I have that affect on people." His charm rolling off of him. He said grinning for ear to ear.

"Right." The older woman only said, but inside she was laughing. "He still in his room. I think Ms. Shaw is feeding him breakfast." Samuel starting to turn. "What do you plan to do today?"

Samuel couldn't hold it against Nurse Moore for being nosey. That's why she's head nurse. "I thought I'll take Johnny outside and read him a book." He said as his hand tapped the side pocket of his jacket. His head lowered. "Is that ok?" Changing the tone in his voice of that of a child asking for something.

"Wrap him up good. Don't want Johnny to catch a cold." Was all she said as she turned on her heels.

"I'll do that. Thank you, Nurse Moore." Samuel watched the nurse walk away. He couldn't help, but smile. He liked her. He quickly regained his good spirits and headed for the stairs.

In his mind, there was nothing wrong with living a carefree life. He was still young enough to live on the edge, but old enough to know better. But every since he started working at the Rain County Hospital for the Mentally Ill, Samuel Rinehart found his life just wasn't that easy.

Four months ago, a John Doe was brought in. The cops thought he was homeless or a drug addict, but there was something in his eyes that pulled at Samuel's heart strings. That first day he was hooked to the man. Dr. Wisenburg, Johnny's doctor, also saw a reaction from Johnny when Samuel was around. After that first day, Dr. Wisenburg had Samuel there with Johnny every working day.

Now, Samuel found himself there on his day off. He didn't care. After all, that was why he took this job. A smile comes across his face. An only child, Samuel felt he had a big brother now.

Once he was on the right floor, Samuel moved quickly to Johnny's room. As he neared it, he could hear Betty Shaw in the room.

"Please, Johnny. I can't leave till you eat something. Anything. I'm just asking for one bit. Please?" She bagged.

Samuel stopped at the door. He saw a pretty petite nurse with her curling blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail. She had a spoon in her hand which was touching the lips of a patient who was set up in the bed. Leaning against the door frame, he spoke. "Are you flirting with my pal, Betty?"

The nurse turned to the voice. "Samuel. What are you doing here?" At that moment, the patient had what Betty had been trying to feed him oozing out of the side of his mouth. Samuel motioned with his head to the patient. Betty turned back to her patient. "Ah, Johnny." She quickly started to clean up her patient.

Samuel moved closer. "You want me to do that?" He said as he also helped to clean the food from the front of Johnny.

"You mind? He'll eat for you." Its only ten o'clock and the young nurse was already worn out.

"Go on, Betty. I can't have you flirting with Johnny here. He'll never stop talking about it." Samuel joked.

Betty smiled. "You two are two of a kind." With that she got up and walked to the doorway. Samuel took her chair by the bed. "I'll be back in an hour to get his tray."

"We'll be here." Samuel called back to her as she left. He turned his attention to Johnny. "Told you I'll be back." He took the spoon and filled it with food. "I thought you would like to go for a walk today, but first you have to eat." Moving the spoon closer to Johnny's mouth. "Open up, buddy."

Johnny's eyes were fixated on the man before him. His head was tilted to the side, but his eyes would not move from Samuel. Since Samuel walked into the room; on hearing his voice, Johnny's eyes searched out this man till he found him. His mouth slowly opened for the food being offered.

"That's it, Johnny." Samuel encouraged him. Johnny soon swallowed the offering. Another spoon full was offered and Johnny took it. "You know you've hurt Betty's feelings when you don't eat for her." More food was giving. "She likes you, Johnnyboy. You're not going to get the girl if you play hard to get."

This was how it was for about an hour. Samuel would talk as he feed his patient. Once done, Samuel starts to clean Johnny up. After wiping his face, Samuel looked into Johnny's eyes. "You're going to need a shave some. I know, I know. The girls like the roughed look, but Nurse Moore."

"Don't think its becoming." Nurse Moore came walking into the room carrying a blanket. She set it down on the foot of the bed. "Thought you could use with extra blankets for your outing." With that, the two of them got Johnny settled in his wheelchair and off down the hall they went.

Betty came walking up to the doorway to the room. Nurse Moore was still standing there, watching the two spirited young men head to the elevators. "I can't believe how much better Johnny gets with Samuel around."

"The powers of something greater is at work here, my dear." Nurse Moore said. A religious woman, she had seen some remarkable things happen here. She only prays it will happen again for Johnny's sake.

Outside, Samuel wheeled Johnny to a bench by a small garden. Though the plants have turned brown in the cool air, it was still a nice place to sit. "How's this, Johnny? I thought we sit here while I read you a book." Samuel set on the bench next to his patient. "I had to get a gift for a friend's boy and he liked super heroes. So I thought I'll get him a comic book. While I was there, I ran across this book. The guy at the store said there was a series of books but this was all he had. I think you'll like it. It's about two brothers." Samuel adjusted the blanket to cover Johnny better.

He started to read aloud. Samuel never saw the look in Johnny's eyes when he started to read. Samuel never saw the single tear that ran down Johnny's cheek.

**TBC**

**A/N: What do you think about Samuel? Do you like him or not? Please review on what you think. D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Could not figure out which brother to start writing about. Thought I needed to go a little more into Dean's situation. Hope you like it. Thanks to all who are readig and reviewing. D**

**********3**********

The young man sitting on the bench continued to read from the book. Johnny's eyes were fixated on the man beside him. Whether he was listening to the words being read, who knows. Whether it was something in the young man that brings on the consent stare, who knows. One thing that was sure. This was the most animated Johnny gets with anyone. Maybe that's why Dr. Wisenburg allowed Samuel to come today. Maybe it was something familiar about Samuel that brings Johnny to hang on every word.

Samuel stops reading when he hears a commotion several yards away. Another patient had fell out of his wheel chair and his nurse was having trouble getting him back in. The patient seemed to be confused and fighting with his petite nurse.

Samuel marked his place in the book and placed it on the bench before his turned to Johnny. "I'll be right back, Johnny." Looking back to the young nurse and her patient. "I'm going to help Betty with Charlie. Ok?" He returned to look at Johnny whose eyes were still fixed on the young man. Patting Johnny's leg, "Wait here." With that, Samuel moved quickly over to help.

Johnny's eyes followed Samuel to his new location. He watched as Samuel was talking to Charlie to calm him down so they could get him back in his wheel chair.

Without warning, a present was felt beside him. Johnny was unable to turn his head to see who it was. A hand softly touched his cheek and turned his head to face his new visitor. Her milky white hand never left its contact to Johnny's face. She kneeled to be eye level with him. Her red hair stood out against his pure white skin.

Her words were soft. "Hello, Dean." Tears began to form in his eyes. "You have been a hard person to find." His lips moved but no words came out. "I can't. It's not my place to do that." The pain of saying that could be seen on her face. "This isn't a test for you. It's a test for someone else." She so badly wanted to take Dean for his prison. "Sam is fine. He will find you." She leaned in to kiss Dean's forehead. "I just wanted to let you know you will be safe till Sam comes. I will watch over you till than."

With that, Anna stood and stepped back just at Samuel came back over. He knelt before Johnny. "Charlie's having one of his days." Samuel focused on Johnny's face. "Hey, you ok?" He saw the tears in Johnny's eyes. Samuel wiped his tears. "How about we go back inside?" With that, Samuel starts to move Johnny's chair back toward the hospital.

He never saw the woman who visited his patient. He never saw her lean down to pick up the book he left behind on the bench. Anna closed the book to read the cover. _FAITH_

_TBC_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I wanted to thank all who have been staying with me on this story. AND those who have also review. It gives me warm fuzzes(Chick-flick moment) to know I have fans. Well, someone who like to read my stories. I only hope I still have you after this chapter. Enjoy D**

**********4**********

He stood before the woman in a white coat. His badge flips open to show the FBI credentials to the doctor. She eyes the badge then the tall young man before her. He stood there in a black suit and a very serious face. The one thing that looked out of place to the doctor was that his hair seemed longer than it should.

"There's not much to see." She finally said.

Replacing his wallet to his pocket. "I'll be the judge of that, Ma'am." Sam couldn't help but be serious in his quest. He was on a mission.

"Ok. This way." She said as she guided the way to the morgue. Sam followed her. His heart was in his throat. They entered a room and walked over to a metal door. She opened it and pulled out a drawer with body in a plastic bag on it. "Have you ever smelt burnt flesh before, Agent Kooyman?" She asked before she unzipped the bag.

"Unfortunately." Sam stood to the side of the drawer. The doctor opened the bag to reveal a badly burnt body inside. Looking closely, Sam couldn't see any facial features. "Your report stated uncommon markings on the body."

"Yes. Upper left arm and upper left chest area." She moved the bag to expose the areas in question. "The tattoo on the chest is hard to make out."

Sam's eyes moved quickly to the chest area but couldn't tell what it was. His heart did stop for a beat when he could tell it was in circular shape. He slowly moved his eyes to the arm. Sam didn't realize he was holding his breath till he saw the markings on the arm. It wasn't a burn in the shape of a hand. He let out a sigh.

"Not who you're looking for?" The doctor asked when she noticed the color returning to the young man's face. She sensed something more was going on here.

"No, Ma'am." Sam turned his head away from her as she closed the bag. He was sure he was going to cry. Cry for joy in not finding Dean dead. He was able to collect his composure. "Thank you for your time, Dr. Miller."

"You're welcome." The doctor was still eying him. "You're wanting to find your man alive?"

Sam couldn't answer her. He was fearful his voice would betray him. He only nodded his head. "Thanks again for your time again." With that, he walked away from curious eyes.

Sam quickened his step till he was outside and beside the black muscle car. He reached inside his pocket to remove his cell phone. Sam wasted no time in calling Bobby.

"Sam? Well?" Was all Bobby said as he answered his phone.

"It wasn't him. It wasn't Dean, Bobby." He was now sitting inside the car. With a brief pause, Sam continued. "Bobby, I don't know if I can keep this up." The exhaustion sounding in his voice.

"I know, kiddo. But we have to check every lead." Bobby could hear Sam sigh on the other end. "Why don't you come on back."

"Yeah. Ok." Was all Sam could say to his friend. He had no fight in him. With that, Sam started the car and move back on the road of searching for his brother again.

Bobby hung up with his own sigh. He felt a breeze behind him. "I'm guessing you don't have anything either?" He spoke aloud.

Castiel moved closer to the man in the wheelchair. "I should have never placed these protective symbols on him."

"You did it to protect the boys from Lucifer. How were you to know it would make it hard for you to find him." Bobby said. It was then he saw Castiel's face. "What's wrong?"

"We are not the only ones looking for Dean." Cas said. He turned to face Bobby. "A few demons are still earth bound. They are looking for revenge. They know Dean is in a weakened state." Bobby's anxiety went through the roof.

The next day Sam typed away at his laptop. Searching more hospital reports was all he could do. Searching for anything that would bring him closer to finding his brother. Castiel had been in and out on his own search with no luck.

Bobby told Sam what Castiel had said about the demons. This only made finding Dean more urgent. Little sleep was made after that for both men who worked on every lead they found.

Sam was broken from his research by Bobby's voice. "You're sure? Ok. Thanks." Bobby hung up. "Think I got something."

"What?" Sam asked as he looked up.

"A report of a John Doe found about four months ago. He was checked out at the local hospital than moved to a mental facility." Bobby started saying.

"What make you think it's Dean?" Sam was listening now. Knowing that all their leads have lead to a dead end.

"My source was a hunter who happened to found himself at the local hospital and a nurse had said she saw his tattoo before." Bobby said. "He has the same tag as you and Dean." Sam stood. "He said the nurse remembered the tattoo and an extraordinary burn on his arm. A burn in the shape of a hand print."

"It's him, Bobby. It has to be." The excitement was pouring off Sam as he gathers up his coat. "Where is he?"

"Hold your horses, boy." Bobby wheeled over to the door following Sam. "You ain't leaving me behind."

Sam stopped. He turned to face his friend. "Bobby. I know you want to come and all, but I'll make better time if."

"Don't you dare say it, Kid? I Am Going With You!" Bobby's voice increased a few looked at Bobby. Both knew Sam was right. Bobby turned his eyes away from the young man before him. He knew Sam was right. Speed was important. "The hospital is outside a Seattle."

"Bobby." Sam tone showed the pain of hurting his friend.

"Go." Bobby quickly said. He reached out to Sam, grabbing his arm. "You call me as soon as you know. You hear me, boy."

"I will. I will, Bobby." Sam started to say. He stopped once more. "I'll bring Dean home." Sam was out the door.

Bobby set there in the kitchen by the door when he heard the engine of Dean's beloved car start up. His heart was aching. He never felt so useless than he did at the moment. Unshed tears grew in his eyes.

Castiel had just arrived and been standing in the hallway when he heard Bobby tell Sam about the phone call. He stood quietly waiting for the location to be reported. The moment Bobby told Sam, Cas was gone.

**TBC**

**A/N again: Who do you think will get there in time? What will happen at the hospital? OH HURRY SAM!!!! Please review. It help with the creative juices. D  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks to all who have read and who have reviewed my story.** **I know this chapter may be a little boring but it does help the story along. I hope you will stay with me till the END! D**

**********5**********

He walked the grounds of the hospital looking for the one thing he came to find. As soon as Castiel learned the whereabouts of Dean he was here. Still unable to sense his friend's present, Cas was left to wondering the grounds. Searching.

He knew Sam would be on his way, but humans take so much longer to get around. It would be a couple of days before Sam would even get to the west coast from Bobby's. The fear of demons knowing Dean's whereabouts made the search much more important. A task Cas was not going to fail.

After all, Castiel has felt he had fail in this war. He felt he fail his friends, old and new. Unable to stop Lucifer from getting to the Winchesters, Cas was only able to watch as Michael took over his vessel to battle the great threat.

Even after the battle was over, Cas still side with his human friends. He could not bring himself from leaving Dean's side. A friendship between the two had formed. One that even Heaven couldn't bring asunder.

The staff walking around the ground never even noticed Cas. A patient would stare in his direction. Simple minds can pick up on the heavenly visitor. Cas didn't have time to make any greetings. He continued to search.

He stopped outside the cafeteria's window to look in when he felt a present. He turned to see a milky white skin woman with red hair standing next to him.

"Hello, Castiel." Anna softly said. Her eyes were a give away to the gentleness of her looked at her. Unable to speak. "Its been a while."

"You knew he was here?" He finally spoke.

"Yes. Michael told me. He asked for me to watch out for him till." She started to say.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tears were forming in his eyes. Questions flood his soul. "Why did you leave me like this? Not knowing."

"I couldn't. It wasn't my place." She simply answered.

Cas turned back toward the window to look inside the building. Not far from the window, setting in a wheelchair was Dean. Castiel's face didn't hide the pain of seeing what was left of his friend. "He's still there." A little surprised.

"Yes." Anna moved next to Cas. "Dean is a strong person. Michael sensed it when he was in him." Her eyes were on the person before them. "His body is what's failing him."

"Why don't you help? Why are you leaving him like that?" Castiel had not moved his eyes from the broken soul before him.

"You know why, Castiel." Anna was now looking at her fellow angel. "What would you give up for him?"

The question was out of the blue. Cas turned to face her. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean." Anna was staring directly at Castiel, revealing his own soul. "What would you do for Dean?"

"I've already done it. I disobeyed. I killed two of our brothers for him. What more do you want?" Tears formed in his eyes.

Anna looked away. Her heart was breaking for your brother. She moved closer to the building. As she reached to pull back some branches of a bush, she unveiled a drawing on the wall, a symbol made of blood. "More." Was all she said before her hand was planted on the symbol and Castiel was yanked from sight.

Castiel's screams could be heard as the brief light opened up the swallow him. Anna stood there staring at the spot that once had held her brother. Sadness washed over her. She turned to see Dean staring at her. "I'm sorry." She was gone.

**TBC**

**A/N: Don't worry, Sam will return. AND a exciting climax is coming. Please stay with me. AND Please review. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEEEEEEEEEE! D  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I want to thank all those who have been reading my story. I only hope you will still like it after this chapter. D**

* * *

The black classic car screamed into the night as the lone occupant eyes the poorly lite roadway. Sam had left Bobby's spinning tires. His foot heavy on the petal, Sam's only thought was getting to Dean as fast as he could. It was after about two hours that he realized driving near one hundred miles per hour was not the smartest thing to do. Sam did ease slightly on the petal.

The back of his mind he could hear his brother ragging him from treating his baby that way. _'Only he could drive her that fast.' _Dean would say. And besides, Sam wanted to get to Dean, not be broke down on the side of the road. Still going above the posted speed limit, Sam was going at a more reasonable rate.

He only stopped to get gas. And when he did stop, he stretched his legs and grabbed something to eat. Sam figured it would take two to three days to get to Seattle. He was planning to get there in one and half, two days max.

After 24 hours of driving, Sam picked up his phone and made a call. A thought came to mind. The individual on the other end quickly answered. "You find him?" Bobby asked. Bobby had been waiting by the phone so when it ringed, he thought Sam was at the hospital.

"Still on the road." Sam could hear the sigh on the other end of the line. "Hey, Bobby. You heard from Cas?" He asked.

"Come to think about it. No. Haven't seen him in a few days." Bobby started to think it was strange in not seeing or hearing from their heavenly friend. "Why?"

"I was just thinking, if he knew where Dean was, he could get there faster then me." Sam was also bothered by not hearing from Castiel. It wasn't like Cas to be out of touch with them. "If he shows up." Sam started to say.

"I'll let him know. Where you at?" Bobby asked.

"Over half way there."

"That's not what I asked, you idget." Bobby was still upset he could go with Sam, but Sam was right. He would only slow things down.

"Not far from the Idaho state line." Sam finally answered.

"Driving like your brother there, Sam?" Bobby's tone changed to more of a Paternal authority.

"Ah, yeah. I..." Sam started saying.

"Forget it, Kiddo. If I was in your place, I would have done the same thing." Bobby heard Sam sigh. What followed next, sent ice blood through his veins.

Bobby heard Sam yell out, "What the?" As he felt a force shove him forward on the bench seat. Sam lost hold of his cell phone when something hit him in the rear, sending the phone flying to the floorboard. Sam, gripping tightly to the steering wheel with both hands, quickly looked in the rearview mirror only to see the blackness of the road behind him.

Before he settled back to let his mind register what happened, it happened again. This time Sam got a glimpse of a vehicle behind him. Someone was ramming into him. Sam pushed down on the petal to escape the assault. Watching the mirror, he saw headlights come on in the distance he was able to make against his attacker.

Sam knew he was in a race for his life when he saw those headlights coming closer fast. This time, the vehicle didn't hit him in the rear, but instead came up beside him. Sam was able to get a look at the driver in the pale lighting of the interior of the car beside him.

The driver turned to face Sam and his eyes were jet black. The male driver smiled as he cut his vehicle hard to the right, turning into the Impala. This action sent Sam off the road and into a ditch.

The demon driver screeched to a stop as the Impala came to its own sudden stop. He placed the car in reverse and stop at the point of Sam's highway exit. Killing the engine, the demon driver exited the car and slowly walked over the damage vehicle and its lone occupant.

No movement came from the wreckage. Sam was laying across the steering wheel. The demon driver ripped the driver side door off. As he did, Sam swung into action. He lunged out of the car and tackled the demon. Both start throwing punches.

At one point, the demon was getting the upper hand. He leaned in close to Sam after a few well-placed punches. "We know where your brother is, Sammy." This only fueled Sam's adrenalin. Reaching into his pocket and removing Ruby's knife, Sam placed the blade in the middle of the demon's chest. The dead vessel the demon had possessed, dropped to the ground.

Sam rolled to the side and gathered his knees under him. Raising to his full height, Sam walked slowly back to the Impala. A voice could be heard in the clear night.

"Sam! Sam!" Bobby continued to scream into the phone.

Reaching for the cell phone, "I'm here, Bobby." Sam tried to catch his breath. "They know where he is. They know where Dean is, Bobby." Tears start to fill his eyes as he realized he may be too late.

**TBC**

**A/N: I hope you liked it. Don't worry. It ain't the END of Dean yet. (EVIL LAUGH) I still have a lot more to do with the poor Dean. AND the pretty little angel boy too. hehehe. The thing to be worried about is, will Sam get there in time???? D  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I hope you like the chapter. I like to thank those who have been reading and reviewing my story. Your interest in my story has feed my moojoo. D**

* * *

_end of chapter 5:_

_Anna looked away. Her heart was breaking for your brother. She moved closer to the building. As she reached to pull back some branches of a bush, she unveiled a drawing on the wall, a symbol made of blood. "More." Was all she said before her hand was planted on the symbol and Castiel was yanked from sight._

_Castiel's screams could be heard as the brief light opened up the swallow him. Anna stood there staring at the spot that once had held her brother. Sadness washed over her. She turned to see Dean staring at her. "I'm sorry." She was gone. _

He watched the interaction of the two angels he most trusted. Unsure what want down, his fears were answered in Anna's simple words. _"I'm sorry."_ Still unsure what was happening to him, he could feel all hope washed away from what was left of his mind. A single tear ran down his face as he realized he was truly alone.

Samuel walked over to Johnny carrying a tray of food. "Mrs. Hobbs gave you a big slice of pie today, Johnny." He set down next to his patient. "She must really like you." When he looked up to Johnny's face, Samuel saw the tear fall. Moving in closer, he asked. "Hey, Johnny. You ok?" Samuel knew Johnny wouldn't answer him but he had learned to read his patient's eyes. And they were telling him Johnny was greatly sadden.

Johnny's eyes rolled over to stare at the young orderly. With just a stare, Samuel knew something unsettled his patient. He reached out and laid a hand on Johnny's shoulder. "Its ok, Johnny. I'm here." Samuel tried to reassure the man in the wheel chair. No more tears came. The contact, the touch, was enough for Johnny to realize he wasn't alone.

Samuel could feel the tension go from Johnny's shoulder. "Let's eat. It's your favorite. Cheeseburger meatloaf." Samuel starts to feed Johnny who welcomed the attention. "And dessert is Apple Pie."

With each fork full of food that was offered to him, Johnny only stared at the familiar features. Never refusing the young man beside him, he took each offering of food. It was like it was his job to please the man before him. It was his job to keep this young man happy. '_Its Dean's job to watch out for Sammy.'_

"Wish I could finish my book with you, Johnny Boy." Samuel continued to talk as he fed his patient. "I seemed to have misplaced it." Another fork of food was offered. "I surely did want to find out what happened to them brothers." He stopped the fork short of Johnny's mouth. "You remind me of that Sam guy." He looked a little closer at his patient. "No. You would be Dean. Always quick with the wise remarks." Samuel smiled. "Yeah. You're Dean. And I'm Sam." He laughed. "Well, I wouldn't have to change my name."

Samuel continued to feed Johnny. Making small talk as he went. Once he was done. He got up and moved around behind Johnny. "Let's get you back to your room." With that, they moved toward the hallway.

He never saw the red headed woman in the corner watching them. Her own tears filled her eyes. She stood there watching the shell of a man she had great feelings for.

Samuel tried to spend as much time with Johnny as he could, but he did have to leave him for other patients and other duties. That never stopped him from returning to Johnny's side for a few short words to bring that sparkle back in his favor patient's eyes. Even after he had clocked out for the day, Samuel would stay, making sure Johnny was settled in bed before he himself left for the night.

The next morning, Samuel came in to find Johnny awake and staring out the window. Samuel paused at the door to watch his patient. Johnny was so much more than just a patient to him. He felt as though the man before him was family. A small smile came across his face. _"Yeah, family."_ He thought to himself.

Pushing off the door frame, Samuel walked in with a smile on his face. "Hey, Johnny. Ready to get the day started?" The moment his words left his lips, Johnny rolled his eyes to the familiar voice. Samuel moved to face Johnny. "Let's get you changed and in your chair." Samuel's face was lite with excitement. He could see that same excitement in Johnny's eyes as well.

No matter Johnny's pitiful state, Samuel was always able to get Johnny's eyes to light up when he came into his room. Samuel made quick change of Johnny's adult diaper and changed him into a clean pair of pajamas and robe. Johnny's eyes following his every move. It was almost like he was afraid of losing sight of Samuel.

With remarkable ease, Samuel lifted Johnny into his wheel chair. It was then, Betty stuck her head in. Samuel didn't notice her at first.

"Hey, Samuel? Can you help me with Charlie?" Her pleading voice rung out.

Samuel turned to see her at the door. "Sure." Betty was always asking for help with Charlie. He can truly be a hand full at times. Samuel adjusted Johnny's robe before he turned his chair toward the window. "I'll be right back, Johnny. Our little Betty needs me again. She just can't keep her hands off me." He jokingly said.

"Yeah, right." Betty replied, as Samuel turned toward her. "You're just that easy to talk into things." She smiled.

"You can talk me into anything, Sweetie." Samuel smiled as they exited the room.

Johnny was turned toward the window. His eyes watched the lack of movement outside. It wasn't long before he heard foot steps approaching from behind him. He didn't hear Samuel's voice. Whoever it was stopped just behind his chair. Slowly it was turned to face the person who came in.

The nurse knelt down to show her face. It was Betty. She was now eye level with him. "Hello, Dean." Her eyes turned black. "Remember me?" An evil grin danced across her lips. She tilted back slightly. "Hi." Meg playfully said.

Meg moved behind Dean's chair again. "We are going to have so much fun, Deano." She leaned in close to his ear. "You see. Every demon around is hunting for the great Dean Winchester. And little old me is the one that found you. Oh, don't worry. I'll make it very painful. Promise."

She starts to steer Dean into the hallway. As they turned into the hall, the carnage revealed itself. Red stained the floor and walls. Patients and staff alike littered the floor. Chests ripped opened, throats slashed. Dean's eyes could only gather a small amount of the butchery being unable to move his head to see more.

"The things I have plan for you will make your stay in hell seem like a church social." Meg continued to talk. Meg stopped Dean's chair. As she did, Dean did see the face of the person near him. Samuel's lifeless eyes now stared back at him as his blood ran down his neck and dripped onto the floor.

A tear forms in his eye. Meg moved in closer to Dean's face. "He really liked you. Just like family. Did you know that?" A smile on her face. "And like family, they die." Meg laughed and continued pushing Dean's chair down the hall.

"Oh, I want you to see something." She continued to taunt him. "It's my art project." She stopped the chair a second time in front of a large wall. She moves the chair so Dean could see what was on the wall. "I call it 'Stick Around Angel'." She said in a sick laughing voice.

Before Dean was a person empaled to the wall with IV poles. Arms were outstretched like they were on a cross. The tears came on quickly to Dean's eyes for he was looking at the only hope he had. Anna's eyes shown no life in them as they stared back.

"Party time, Deano." Meg said as she pushed his chair into room that was once the cafeteria.

**TBC**

**A/N: Don't worry. Sam and Cas will return sometime during the party. hehehe Let me know what you think. D  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I had to work on getting this chapter just right. Hope you like it. D**

He moved quickly down the hallway. Stopping briefly at each doorway to scan the interior of the rooms for his quarry. Each time he was greeted by same horror, death. Not letting the carnage that surround this place stop him in his search for the one person he came to find, Castiel continued on.

More determined in finding Dean. The one person in this whole world that Cas would do anything for. Every since gripping him firmly and pulling him out of hell, Castiel has felt a tight bond to this son of Adam. He had to find Dean.

Still moving through the hallway, his eyes focused on a wall smeared with blood. Something inside of him told him how wrong this image was.

He turned into a doorway that opened to a large room with tables. He was greeted by a small frame of a woman standing with her back to him. She straightened up before she turned to face her new visitor.

Only turning her head to see the angelic visitor, she smiled. "Oh. Are you here for the party?" She joking said. Turning her whole body to face Castiel, her hand remained behind her. "You're a little late. The best part is over." Meg's face showed the sadness of the statement.

"Where is he?" Castiel demanded.

"Who?" Meg innocently asked. "Oh. You mean Deano?" She was playing with him. "He's around." That evil grin returned to her face. "He's around here. Around there. Around about everywhere." Castiel's eyes never moved from their fixation of the demon before him. "I'm sorry. You're too late. Dean gave me his heart." Her hand came around from her back to reveal the human heart still dripping of blood. "We're engaged." Meg laughed as she dropped Dean's heart to the floor. When she did that, she stepped aside to reveal the broken body of Dean. His chest with a gapping hole in it, black holes are now where his eyes once were and his limps bent in unnatural directions. Meg smiled at her handy work. "Doesn't he look so happy?"

Meg turned to face Castiel only to find him standing next to her. "I'm going to enjoy killing you, Witch." Castiel's emotions were raw on his face. He grabbed the demon and threw her through the air. Meg made a horrible noise when she hit the wall. Cas was again next to her, picking her up. He threw her across the room in the other direction.

He could not contain his wrath. He continued throwing Meg around the room. He knew he couldn't send her back to hell. That part of his moojoo was taking away, but he could do a lot of hurt on her. And hurt he was planning to do. He wanted to make her plead for forgiveness. Even than, he wouldn't give it to her.

Meg took the abuse. After all, it wasn't her body being thrown around. She even got to the point and started to laugh as this so called angel was throwing her around the room. It made him more aggressive. With that, she only had to wait for Castiel to mess up.

And messed up he did. One trip across the room, sent Meg flying the serving window and into the kitchen. Again Castiel was on her when she came to her feet. He reached down to grab around her throat. Meg was ready for it this time and came up with a long knife. She rammed it into his chest and forced him against the table.

Castiel looked down at the handle of the knife sticking out of the center of his chest. His eyes lifted to meet Meg's eyes. She was smiling, but that smile was short lived. Castiel pulled the knife out of his chest and dropped it to the floor. Meg's face changed to fear. He grabbed her by the throat, suspending her from the floor. He slowly moved to a wall, pinning her against it.

"I may not be able to kill you." Cas started to say. "But I can send you back to that hell hole." With that, he started to recite Latin.

Meg's eyes grow larger as each word rolled off his lips. Suddenly Betty's mouth flew opened as a black smoke made its way out of her and away from her enemy.

Castiel stood watching the demon escape his grip. He let go of the human vessel. Betty fell to the floor. Dead. Cas turned back toward the other room. Slowly he walked back to his friend.

Once he was at the broken form of Dean's body, Cas knelt beside him. Slowly bringing him into his arms, Castiel cradled Dean there. Tears began to form in his eyes. This was the man he gripped for the depths of hell. All he could do was hold on tight as he realized he had failed the one man that meant so much to him. One of his father's creations.

She walked up behind him as he was cradling the human they both cared about. Her human form intact. Anna moved slowly around Castiel to knelt beside him. Her face was never looking at the broken form, but at the emotions that were etched on the fallen angel.

"Why did this happen? Why did this happen to him?" Castiel finally forced the words out. Anna didn't answer. Cas looked over at her. "He didn't deserve this."

"What would you do for him, Castiel?" Anna asked again. Cas stared at her. She looked harder at her comrade. "What would you do for Dean?"

Castiel's blank stare slowly morphed. The question that has been asked was finally understood. He turned his eyes back to Dean's lifeless body. "I would give my life for his."

Anna smiled. "That was all he wanted to hear." She reached out and placed her hand on Castiel's shoulder. A bright light surrounded them.

**TBC**

**  
FYI: THIS IS NOT A DEATH FIC. I PROMISE!!!!!! **

**Please bear with me. I have more planned. I hope you stay around. D  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I just wanted to thank all who have been reading my story. I hope you like this chapter. D**

* * *

_End of Chapter 6 _

_At one point, the demon was getting the upper hand. He leaned in close to Sam after a few well-placed punches. "We know where your brother is, Sammy." This only fueled Sam's adrenalin. Reaching into his pocket and removing Ruby's knife, Sam placed the blade in the middle of the demon's chest. The dead vessel the demon had possessed, dropped to the ground._

_Sam rolled to the side and gathered his knees under him. Raising to his full height, Sam walked slowly back to the Impala. A voice could be heard in the clear night._

"_Sam! Sam!" Bobby continued to scream into the phone. _

_Reaching for the cell phone, "I'm here, Bobby." Sam tried to catch his breath. "They know where he is. They know where Dean is, Bobby." Tears start to fill his eyes as he realized he may be too late._

He drove like a madman. It was all right in Sam's thinking. He wasn't driving the Impala after all. After telling Bobby the demons knew where Dean was and filling him in on the demise of his friendly road warrior, Bobby suggested for Sam to hide the human host in the trunk of the demon's car and take it to get to Dean.

"I know someone near who can come get the Impala and tow it back here." Bobby quickly said. "You head onto Seattle. Get to Dean."

Sam was doing just that. He never thought about the law being on the road. His only concern was getting to Dean in time. He continued on.

Sam memorized the directions to the hospital to heart. When he turned down the shady lane that lead up to the building, he sensed something was off. The large iron gate was pulled closed and a sign hung on the gate saying: **Quarantine**.

"No." Sam whispered to himself. He stopped the car next to the guard shack. Sam couldn't see anyone around. Getting out of the car, Sam checked his weapons that he remembered to grab out of Dean's car before leaving her behind. Shotgun, Ruby's knife, and his handgun. Pocketing Ruby's knife and his handgun, Sam walked over to the guard shack.

He stopped at the shack to check it. Empty. He than worked his way through the gate and took off running toward the hospital. This wasn't right. He knew he was too late.

Taking the steps two at a time, Sam made quick work of the exterior of the building and was in the lobby at no time. Looking around, he saw what he was not wanting to see. Dead people. Shotgun at the ready, Sam started to walk the hallway. The deeper he moved through the building, the more bodies he found.

Years of training by a father who drilled into him and his brother kicked in. Sam moved slowly down the hallway. His guard up and ready for anything. Stepping over bodies, Sam wasn't fazed by the carnage. Stopping at different rooms to look inside for his brother. The more he moved through the place, the more he feared he wasn't going to find Dean.

Sam started down a hall the lead to the cafeteria. Weaving his way over the bodies, Sam stopped short to stare at the large wall before him. The same wall that once held Anna. Now it's only covered in blood.

"It's sure nice to see you, Sammy." A man voice came from behind him.

Sam quickly turned around with the shotgun ready. He was now facing one of the bodies he had climb over to get where he was. Before him was a young man about his age, shoulder length dark hair, wearing white scrubs. Sam figured he was staff. The man had a look of familiarity. He smiled at Sam. "Meg."

"Hi." He said. Not moving from her place, she had a gesture with her arms. "Like what I did to the place, Sammy?"

"It's Sam." He still held his shotgun tight in his hands. "Where is Dean?"

She never stopped smiling. "Dean? He's around. We had a great party going on." She stopped short. She wasn't going to tell Sam about Castiel's arrival. "You should have been here. Dean told me it reminded him of his time in hell." She had to laugh at herself. Sam didn't think it was funny. "You know, Sammy." She knew calling him Sammy again would get a reaction. Sam's face tensed up. "This." She pointed to her new host. "He had a thing going with our Deano."

"What are you talking about?" Sam was trying very hard to hold his ground. He knew he should have Ruby's knife in his hand, but he didn't want to let Meg know he had it on him. At least not yet.

"Poor Deano was only a shell and Samuel here." Gesturing to her human host again. "Befriended him. Even Dean was slowly coming out of his damage mind." She smiled as Sam's face showed the hurt of being replaced. "He finally found a brother he could care about. One that loved him. Not an overgrown useless douse-bag like you." Her eyes turned black and her expression became hard. "To think, Dean had to get that from a stranger."

"SHUT FOR MOUTH!" Sam didn't realize he was screaming.

"You should have seen him cry like a baby when he saw what I did to Samuel." Again she gestured to the fatal wound on Samuel's neck. "It made what I did to him so much better."

Sam never knew what hit him. An invisible force pulled him backwards to hitting the wall hard. Sam lost his hold on the shotgun. Once the daze of the blow was gone, he looked up. Only to be looking into the black eyes of Samuel.

"Let me show you what I did, Sammy." Meg brought Samuel's fist up and started beating Sam as he was pinned to the wall. One, two, three, four times. Sam couldn't keep count. Meg stopped. "Are we having fun yet, Sammy?" She returned to the beating.

Sam lost count on the number of times Meg hit him. She just continued throwing her punches. Blood began to run from Sam's nose and the taste of copper came thick in his mouth. There was nothing he could do. His arms were pinned. Sam had to endure the beating. He had to for Dean.

Meg stopped. She starts to laugh. Stepping a few feet away and turning to face Sam. "You know what, Sammy?" She starts, "You were always so much stronger than that ass of a brother of yours. He could never stand being without you. All alone. That's why he said yes. It wasn't for you." Sam lifted his eyes enough to see her. The anger pouring from his stare. "It was because he was a weakling."

"He was never a weakling." Sam said. Than he realized something. The realization came across his face. Meg had been talking about Dean in the past tense. "No." He whispered.

Meg cocked her head. She starts to walk closer to Sam. "What's wrong, Sammy?" She looked into his eyes. She smiled. "A little slow on the up take there, Sam." Meg brings her fist back for another blow.

It was then Sam realized his arms may have been pinned but not his legs. He brought his leg up and planted a foot in the middle of Samuel's chest, sending Meg flying backwards. When she hit the floor, the invisible force holding Sam against the wall was gone. If he wasn't ready for it, he would have fallen face first to the floor.

Sam moved quickly, before Meg could regain her composure. He was on her and returning the beating she had given him. In between the blows, Sam reached for Ruby's knife. Meg didn't see it coming. The blade was planted deep in the chest of Samuel.

Sam watched the human shell fall to the ground. He stood there. All he could do, stared at the dead body. The knife gripped tight in his hand. Sam slowly turned and started to walk down the hall. Dean was dead. He knew that. He lost. He couldn't save his brother.

Blindly, Sam walked out of the building and back to the car. He made it back to the car. He looked down at the knife. A thought of joining his brother came to mind. He raised the knife.

Sam's phone starts to ring. All Sam saw was the knife. The ringing continued. Lowering the knife, he reached into his pocket to retrieve his phone. Not even looking at who was calling, Sam answered. "Hello?"

"Sam?" Bobby voice cried out. "Boy, you all right?"

"He's dead, Bobby. Dean's dead." Sam said as he again looked at the knife in his hand. The shock taking hold.

"Sam. Listen to me. Dean's not dead." The excitement radiated off of him. "He's here." Sam almost didn't hear him. Bobby had to repeat it. "You hear me, boy. Your brother is here. With me."

"What?" Almost child-like in his question.

"Yeah. Dean's alive. He's here. Come home, Sam." The tears in Bobby's eyes could not be hidden in his voice. "Come home to us."

"He's really alive?" Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yeah. I can't explain it, but yeah. He's here." Bobby said.

"Let me speak to him?" Sam wanted proof.

"He's asleep, Sam. Just come home."

"Ok." He whispered. With that Sam ended the conversation and climbed into the car. New hope filled his heart. Dean was alive.

**TBC**

**A/N: I just want to say, I like Meg. Really, I do, but this is how my story want. Please don't get too mad at me. The next chapter the brothers will reunite. And you Castiel fans, don't worry. He'll be back too. PLEASE OH PLEASE REVIEW!!! I would love to hear what you think. D  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry about taking so long getting this chapter up. I had to get it just right. I rewrote it twice. I hope you like it. D**

* * *

Bobby sat quietly in his chair as he watched Dean. Still he can't believe the boy was back. Bobby remembers being in the kitchen when a bright light came from the living room. Covering his eyes, he rolled his chair toward the room, a pistol he kept close by, was ready for anything. When the light died out, Dean was laying on the couch. Laying there like he was taking a nap. Bobby still had his gun pointed at the boy, unsure what to expect.

Dean moved than slowly his eyes opened. "Bobby?" Dean softly whispered as his face showed recognition. He set up to face the man he thought of as a father only to see the gun in Bobby's hand. "Bobby? What gives?"

"Dean?" Bobby's voice was unsure of itself. "Is that really you, boy?"

Dean looked down at himself. "I think so." His eyes returned to Bobby. "What happened?"

"Don't you remember?" Bobby had lowered his gun, laying it on his lap.

Dean thought for a moment. Finally he looked back at Bobby. "I don't remember anything."

That was an hour ago. Bobby had called Sam to tell him about Dean's surprise arrival. Now he was watching the boy move around the kitchen as Dean fixed himself something to eat. It sometimes amazed him how the boy could always think about food. He would let his eyes follow the middle Winchester around the kitchen. All most like he was watching a ghost of the boy he had thought of as a son since the first time he met him.

"You want some of this?" Dean asked, a look of 'you really don't, do you?' on his face, as he placed a plate with a chicken sandwich on the table. Dean was turning to the refrigerator and pulled out two beers. He returned to the table, placing one of the beers in front of Bobby.

"No. You go ahead." Was all Bobby could say to Dean. Maybe it was the shock in seeing this boy alive again. Bobby could only watch Dean. Afraid that he was losing his mind. He slowly rolled his chair closer to the table that Dean now was sitting at. "Didn't they feed you where you were at?" Bobby casually said.

Dean stopped in mid action of taking bit of his sandwich. His face reflected him thinking on the comment. "I don't think so." He took a bit, chewing happily. Bobby could only quickly laugh at him. "So you said Sammy coming back. Back for where?" Dean asked between bits.

"Seattle. The hospital we were told you were at." Bobby couldn't help to think maybe this would bring something back to Dean. He was given a blank stare at the comment. Dean just continued eating. Bobby so wanted to grab the boy and shake him. "Do you remember being in a hospital?"

Dean stopped. Laid the sandwich down and took a drink of the beer before him. After washing the sandwich down, he asked. "I was in a hospital?"

Bobby watched with care as Dean drank the holy water spiked beer. He was glad to see no reaction. "You're not hiding what happened like when you came back from hell? Are you, Boy?" Dean blank stare answered in volumes. "You really don't remember anything?" Bobby asked.

"No. Sorry." Dean looked down at the half-eaten sandwich. He brought his head back up. "When will Sammy be here?"

"Some time tomorrow." Bobby answered. He added. "I figure he'll beat the Impala back." Bobby reached for the second beer and started to take a drink.

Dean took a side way look at Bobby. "What did Sammy do to my car?"

Bobby rolled his eyes. _'This boy and his car.'_ He thought to himself. "Nothing. A demon ran him off the road is all. I'm having it towed in." He saw something that resembled concern on Dean's face. "Sam's ok. You'll see tomorrow."

"I was more worried about my baby." Dean jokingly said. Dean's lips mimic the word tomorrow. He returned to eating.

Bobby returned his stare back to watching the boy's every move. "What do you remember?" Bobby finally asked.

Dean was taking the last bit of the sandwich. As he chewed, Bobby could tell he was thinking on it. Washing down the last of his meal, Dean set the beer down on the table, he leaned with both elbows resting on the edge of the table as he got settled. He was turned toward Bobby, but his eyes seemed to be staring past him. "I remember the end game with the devil. Sammy was about to say." Dean stopped.

Bobby caught Dean's eyes turn toward him. "You said yes first."

Dean lowered his eyes. Not in shame, but knowing he would always be there to protect his little brother. "The next thing I remember was waking up here." Bobby was trying to read the boy's face. "Except for some weird dreams and all. That's about it."

"What kind of dreams?" Bobby had to ask.

Trying to change the subject, Dean commented. "You really should invest in some better beer, Bobby. This water-down stuff doesn't do the trick." As he finished the last of his beer, Dean moved back to the refrigerator for another cold one.

Bobby's eyes followed the boy as he moved back to the table. Dean knew he had to answer. Once sitting again, Dean took a big gulp of the beer. Playing with the bottle in his hands before him, Dean starts to talk.

"I remember. Well, I think I remember Sammy being there. I didn't feel." Dean tried hard to remember what was now a fog to him. "I felt safe." He looked up at Bobby. "Sam wasn't there, was he?"

Bobby shook his head. He read the confusion on Dean's face. "We've been trying to find you every since your battle with Lucifer." Dean's eyes moved up at him. "Four months. It's been four months."

Dean let out a soft laugh. "The same as when I went to Hell, huh?" Bobby smiled. Dean looked down at his beer in his hands. "You and Sam didn't?" His eyes returned to looking at his friend.

"No. Not this time." Bobby sincerely said. "Not that we didn't think about it." _'Why tell him that Sam did have problems with him gone.'_ He thought to himself. "We had your angel-boy with us. He assured us you were alive."

"Speaking of, where is Cas?" Dean found himself suddenly worried about his angelic friend.

Bobby didn't have to think to long on it. "I haven't seen him in a while. But he does pop in and out every now and than." Bobby could tell Dean was getting tired again. Must be from all he has been through these past months. "Why don't you go get some rest."

Dean would have argued, but he was tired. He slowly got up and more toward the couch. Looking once back at Bobby, he was greeted with a smile for the old hunter. Dean smiled back and laid down. It wasn't long before he was asleep again. But it wasn't a restful sleep that came. Flashes of faces and pain danced through his dreams.

**TBC**

**A/N: I can finish this story in two more chapters, but I have an idea of going in a different direction. If you would like to see that direction, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry to have taken so long getting this posted. First the Holidays came than I returned back to work. I guess I should be lucky I still have a job. I hope you like where I'm taking this story. Thanks to all who have read and reviewed it. Hope you like it. D**

* * *

Only one thing was now on Sam's mind. Dean. Dean was alive and at Bobby's. Still driving the car demon possessed man that tried to run him off the road, Sam was now heading in the opposite direction then he was, not twenty-four hours ago. He had to get to Bobby's. He had to see with his own eyes.

To him, the distance seemed longer, but he was making better time. Something about the Winchesters and their heavy foot, the road just melts before them. Sam never slowed down, even when he passed through Bobby's front gate of his savage yard.

It was the scream of the suddenly stopped tires on the car Sam was driving that Bobby heard. The next thing he knew, the door flew opened to reveal a bloody and bruised Sam standing in the doorway.

"Where is he?" Sam's eyes searched wildly around the room.

"What the hell? Kiddo? You all right?" The concern etched on his face. He wheeled closer to Sam. The boy was only looking wildly around for his brother.

"Where's Dean?" He now was looking at the older hunter with tears in his eyes. He so wanted to believe Bobby was telling him the truth.

Bobby could see through the bruises that covered Sam's face. The boy was a wreck. His anxiety was hanging on a thread. Bobby turned his head in the direction of the living room as he wheeled his chair back for Sam to get a better look. No words were said.

Sam's eyes following the gesture of the older hunter. His eyes landed on the figure laying on the couch in the living room. Slowly, Sam approached the sleeping person. Sam didn't notice he was holding his breath till air escaped from his tensed chest when the figure moved. His eyes ran the gauntlet of studying the form, stopping when the person rolled their head to one side. Now Sam was looking face to face to his big brother. He froze.

When Dean repositioned himself on the couch, he could sense a present near. His weary body slowly woke from it sleep. Opening his eyes to a blurry world, he could since a presence before him. Dean held still till his sight came into focus. Upon a clearer vision, Dean saw his little brother standing before. A bloody face Sam.

Dean jumped up from his supine position. "Sammy?" Sam didn't move. Dean was standing beside his little brother. "What the hell happened to you?" Dean had hold of Sam's arm and was guiding him to the couch. Like a child, Sam followed his lead. His eyes fixated on Dean. "Bobby?" Dean called over his shoulder.

"I'm getting the first aid kit." Bobby was yelling back from the kitchen. As soon as Bobby saw Sam, he was making a beeline to the kit in the kitchen. He was only a little surprised to hear Dean's voice.

"Here. Sammy. Sit." Dean ordered Sam. Sam wouldn't bend. He remained standing, staring. "Sammy?" His brother's expression was worrying him.

"Is it really you?" Sam finally asked. His voice was so weak, so child liked.

Dean could only smile when he answered. "Yeah. It's me, little brother." Dean was about to come back with a wise remark like: 'I look damn good, huh?'. But before he could say anything, he was engulfed in an embrace. Sam had wrapped his arms around his brother and was holding tight. Dean could only return the hug.

Memories of that day in Pontiac rushed back to Dean. His little brother was thankful that he was alive than too. "Its ok, Sammy." Was all Dean could say to his Sammy.

How long they stood there in their embrace? Who knows. Bobby had moved closer to the brothers, but he didn't want to bother them. He too was remembering the same feelings of the past reunion. Tears came to Bobby's eyes.

Bobby cleared his throat. "Here's the kit."

Dean slowly pulled away from Sam. As he did, he guided his little brother to the couch. Bobby wheeled closer so he could hand the kit to Dean. Dean took it from the older hunter, opening it on his lap.

Bobby wheeled toward the kitchen. "I'll get some water and towels." Dean only nodded as he started working on Sam's injuries. The older hunter stopped short of the kitchen and turned to see the way Dean was gently caring for his brother. It made him feel good to see the boys together again.

Dean was working on the dry blood on Sam's face when he asked. "Please tell me the other guy looked worst?" Sam didn't answer. Instead, he was holding on to Dean's shirt sleeve with his right hand. When Dean tried to move, he finally noticed the death grip. His eyes fell to the grip than back up to his brother's eyes that never wavered. "I'm not going any where, Sammy."

This time Sam seemed to have heard the words clearly. He looked down and realized how tight he was holding onto Dean. He raised his eyes back to his Brother's. The words: 'I Know' were not said, and the slight fear of losing his big brother again was washed across his face. But Sam could read Dean's face and it told him that his brother was here to stay. He slowly released his grip.

Dean smiled at Sam as Bobby came back with the towels and water. Dean returned to cleaning up Sam. Mostly it was washing the dry blood off. Dean took his time. He and Sam both needed the time together.

The words fell softly off Sam's lips. "What do you remember?" The fear of Dean's time in hell being his brother's living nightmare fresh in his own mind.

Dean took a long look into Sam's eyes. "Nothing. Really." He went back to working on his brother's injuries. "I remember you being." Dean stopped short. "Well, I thought it was you." It was then his eyes drifted toward Bobby. "Nothing else."

Sam seemed to take it in. A moment later, he asked. "Why did you do it?" Dean stopped again to look at his little brother. "Why did you say yes?" Tears began to fill his eyes.

Dean was finding it hard to hold back his own tears. "To stop you from doing it." Dean could read Sam's face. And without words he answered him. "I'm your big brother. I'm supposed to watch out for you."

Sam couldn't say anything. The emotions were rare on his face. Slowly he nodded his head in acceptance to what Dean had said. Dean was finishing up on his brother when he spoke. "So, how long did Michael ride me?"

This was the first time Sam moved his staring eyes into space. As though the memory was flooding back. "Three months."

"Three? Bobby said it was four." Dean was confused. He looked over at the older hunter. Bobby's face didn't change.

"Michael had you for three months." Sam turned his eyes back to his brother. "The four one, you were somewhere on the planet. Castiel came after three months and told us Michael released you."

Dean handed the towels and kit back to Bobby who took them to the kitchen. "I wonder where's Cas is?" He was starting to worry about his angelic friend.

Sam continued to talk about the four months without Dean. "He couldn't find you." Sam saw the confused look on Dean's face. Sam slowly touched his own chest before saying. "Remember."

"Oh, yeah." Dean also touched his chest.

"He couldn't get no one to help find you. We were on our own." The sadness was pouring off Sam's words.

Dean softly touched his little brother's arm. "I'm here now." Dean smiled. Soon Sam's face lit up too.

The sound of a large diesel truck could be heard outside. Bobby wheeled his chair to a window and looked out. "It's Jim with the Impala."

Dean stood up. Sam soon followed. Dean looked at him. "You stay here and I'll go see what damage you did to my car."

Sam looked hurt. "It wasn't my fault."

Dean smiled again. "Yeah. I know." He moved toward the door.

"Hold up." Bobby called to him. Dean stopped short. Bobby had already moved toward the desk and was removing a metal lockbox. He removed several bills from it and rolled over to Dean. "Give this to Jim." Dean looked down at the several hundred dollars bills in his hand. His eyes returned to the older hunter when Bobby spoke. "Way more than that junk is worth."

"Hey, you're talking about my baby, Dude." Dean pretended to be hurt by the remark.

"Just go." Bobby missed the word play with the boy. After Dean left, Bobby turned back to Sam. The youngest Winchester was still sitting on the couch staring after his brother. "He'll be fine, kiddo." Sam only smiled but he didn't feel it.

Dean was out the door and down the stairs in no time. He walked closer to the rollback as the Impala was being lowered from the back. The man at the control could have been Bobby at a younger time. Except for being thinner and not as scruffy. Well truth be told, maybe it was only the clothing made him like Bobby. Jim wore the same style.

Dean moved up close to his car. "What did they do to you, baby?"

Jim was unhooking the chain when he heard the young man's voice. He stood up to greet the newcomer. "Your car?"

"Yeah." Dean answered. He turned back to the Impala. "I'm sorry, baby. I'll never let Sammy drive you again."

"Nice one. Only thing I saw damage was the oil pan." Jim gathered up his chains and was replacing them on the bed of the truck.

"Thanks for bringing her home." Dean finally turned his attention to Jim. He started to hand the money Bobby gave him to the man.

Jim looked down at the money in Dean's hand. "No. Thank you. Dean."

Dean froze as Jim's eyes turned black. The next thing he knew he was flying through the air and hitting an old wreck a few yards away. Jim walked slowly toward where Dean had landed. He grabbed Dean by the neck and pulled him up. "To think. Staying with the black piece of junk of yours would bring me to you." Jim smiled to his success.

**TBC**

**PLEASE, OH PLEASE REVIEW!!! It will help on the direction it goes. AND those Castiel fans, don't worry. he will be back in one form or another. D  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**N/A: Sorry for the long wait. I had to rewrite this chapter. Wasn't flowing right. Hope you like it. D**

* * *

His chest hurts. His arms and legs hurts. His head hurts really bad. Everything hurts. He couldn't understand why. He never hurt like this before. Well, once before he hurt like this. When he disobeyed. When they took him back to heaven to be punished. Punished for helping the human he was in charged of. Yes, one other time he hurt this bad.

Castiel couldn't understand why he was hurting like that again. Anna asked what he would do for Dean and he said give his life. Was this what it was like? Was he dead? No. He hurts too much to be dead. No, he wasn't dead. Than why was he feeling the pain?

Slowly Castiel opened his eyes. He was staring at a grey sky. He could feel dampness blanketing his body. It was then he realized there was dew on him. He knew he couldn't lay there forever, he painfully set up. Tall grass surrounded him. Castiel continued up to his feet. The movement seemed to help in the intensity of the pain. Maybe the pain wasn't as bad as he first thought. His eyes scanned his surroundings to see nothing but open fields, rolling hills, only grassy plains as fear as the eye could see.

Where was he? Where was Dean? The last thing he remembered was embracing Dean's dead body in his arms. He had to find Dean. He had to find his friend. Adjusting his thoughts, Cas realized he couldn't will himself to the old hunter's house like he has so many times before. Something was wrong. He looked down at his hands realizing they were shaking. Cas could only wrap his mind around one thing at a time. He had to find Dean. So, Cas started walking.

He just took off in a direction unknown to him. After about an hour of walking, he not only hurt all over, his muscles were screaming out to him. He continued to walk like a man possessed. Soon he came upon a road. Cas stopped briefly to determine which way to go. Still not knowing where he was, he turned north.

He was walking down the road when he heard a vehicle coming up behind him. Cas stopped and turned to face the approaching car. The car stopped beside him. The passenger's window came down. An elderly man lean toward him.

"You need a ride, Sonny?" The man asked. Cas stared at him. "You ok?" He asked. Cas still didn't say anything. "Hey! You ok?" The man's voice was a little louder with a little concern in it.

"Where am I?" Cas finally asked.

"Oklahoma. Near the state line." The man was worried about the condition of the stranger.

"I need to go to North Dakota." Cas stated.

"I can take you part of the way, Sonny. Hop in." The man said. Cas climbed into the car. The man pulled the car back on the road. "Long trips like this, it's nice to have company." Cas stared straight ahead. "Not very often do I run into a fallen angel."

Cas turned his head to face the man. The man continued looking at the road. "I don't know what you are talking about."

The old man turned to face him. "But you do, Castiel." The old man's eyes changed to red.

"There were no cross roads." Cas quickly stated.

"True, but my boss was pleased with the outcome with the big guy. He sent me to say thanks." The demon smiled back.

* * *

_Dean froze as Jim's eyes turned black. The next thing he knew he was flying through the air and hitting an old wreck a few yards away. Jim walked slowly toward where Dean had landed. He grabbed Dean by the neck and pulled him up. "To think. Staying with the black piece of junk of yours would bring me to you." Jim smiled to his success._

Dean's legs dangled in the air as he tried to lessen the tight grip on his throat. Dean really hates demons. He really did. He struggled to regain air to his lungs. Jim's black eyes staring soullessly at him and the man laughed. Dean really did hate demons.

"And now I have you like a bug stuck to the wall, Dean." Jim's grip tightened more. Dean struggled against the hold. "They said you would be hard to find. They said you would be a vegetable."

"Who are they?" Dean was able to pass through his lips.

"The others. The angels." Jim's face showed the disappointment. "You ain't no vegetable." Smiling again. "That's ok. You will be." With that, the demon slammed Dean hard against a piece of metal protruding from the wreckage.

Even with the lack of air in his lungs, Dean still gasped out in pain as the metal sliced into his side and the blow to his head. The demon enjoyed the pain on Dean's face he did it again. It took all Dean had to keep from passing out. He was still struggling against the hold on his neck.

"Your little angel can't help you now." The demon whispered into Dean's ear. "Angels make the best side dish." Dean's eyes grew large to the meaning.

He was about to ask what he implied by that when Dean saw the face of the demon morphed into great pain. The grip on his throat was gone and Dean fell to the ground as the metal ripped his side opened. As Dean looked up he saw the demon being held up by his little brother who had embedded Ruby's knife deep into his back.

Sam pulled the knife out slowly. He wanted the demon to suffer. He stood there as the demon fell to the ground. Sam quickly moved over to his big brother. Kneeling in front of Dean, he started to help his brother up.

Dean still had his hand around his sore throat. Coughing as he tried to get air into his lungs, Dean's eyes moved to Sam who was in front of him. "What took you so long?" He hoarsely said.

Sam smiled. "I had to fix my hair." Dean rolled his eyes. "Let's get you up." With that, Sam helped Dean to his feet. Once there, Dean's hand moved quickly to his side. "We'll check that out when we get inside." Dean pushed Sam's hands away. Dean took a step. The world began to tilt. "Here. I got you." Sam said as he threw Dean's arm over his shoulder.

The brothers stopped to stare at the innocent man laying on the ground. "Bring him inside!" Bobby yelled at them. Dean's eyes lingered on the human vessel as Sam helped Dean toward the house.

Bobby was at the door when they came up the stairs. "Get him to the couch." Bobby rolled back to let the brothers in. Sam lead Dean to the couch. "Sam." Bobby started saying. "I'll take care of your brother. You go take care of Jimmy's body and hide that truck of his." After standing to his full height, Sam looked at Bobby. "Go. I got him." Gesturing toward Dean. Bobby turned his attentions toward Dean. "Let's have a look at your side." He watched as Dean slowly brought his shirt up to expose the gash on his side. Sam looked on. Bobby saw Sam still standing there. "Go, Kiddo. I got him." He started cleaning the wound.

Sam nodded his head before he turned and left. Dean's eyes followed his little brother out the door. His eyes remained fixated on the door.

"He'll be all right." Bobby repeated.

"I know." Dean softly said. As one of his hands was holding up his shirt for Bobby, the other moved up to his the back of his head.

Bobby eyed him. "What's wrong?" Dean was about to say nothing. "And don't say no thing, Kiddo."

"I think I hit my head." Dean finally said. He knew he did. His vision was a little off.

Bobby held up three fingers. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

Dean smiled. "Not the middle one."

If looks could kill, Dean would have been six feet under. Bobby wheeled over to the icebox. He gathered up some ice and a towel. Bringing it back to Dean, he said. "Good thing it was only your head. It's the hardest thing on you."

"That's not what the ladies say." Dean quickly responded.

Bobby stopped short. He ended up throwing the towel and ice bag at Dean. "You Idgit." Inside he was laughing at the boy's timing for jokes.

Bobby returned to working on Dean's side. They set there quickly as Bobby stitched up the gash. Dean would readjust the ice bag and towel on the back of his head every once in a while. His eyes would also drift toward the door. He was worried.

"Sam came take care of himself." Bobby quickly spoke as he began to clean up the mess of bloody rags.

Dean's eyes remained on the door. "I know. It's not Sam I worried about." Dean slowly moved his eyes toward Bobby. "It's Cas."

For the first time, Bobby was starting to worry about their angelic friend. "Why would you say that?"

"The demon implied something happened to him." Dean finally said.

**TBC**

**A/N: After 5-13, the show is taking a different route. My guess was off. I still have some more thing to do with this one. I hope you stay with me till the end. Thanks to all who read and review. I hope you like this addition. D  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long getting this chapter posted. I had trouble with the flow of it. I hope you like it. Enjoy. **

Sam was careful not to touch too much in the truck as he drove it several miles away from Bobby's salvage yard. Before he left with the truck, He made quick work of burning and burying the body of the tow truck driver. Now all he wanted to do was get back to his brother. Back to Dean.

Luck was on his side. Sam saw no one on the road. So when he pulled onto a dirt road to leave the truck, Sam was happy that he was not going to be linked to the missing driver.

Once he stopped the engine of the big truck, Sam made quick work of wiping down any possible sites for prints. He reached toward the visor and as he did, a picture fell into his lap. The moon light was strong enough for Sam to see it was a picture of a woman holding a baby.

Sam stared at the picture. How long? He couldn't tell you. His gut told him this was the wife and child of the man he had killed. This was the part of the job that got to him the most. Putting a human face on those that die. And with each human vessel that a demon ride, the innocents were left to pick up the pieces.

Taking one more look at the photo, Sam returned it to the visor after clearing his prints. He set in the driver seat rolling over what he had done to that family. Than something occurred on him.

Sam reached into his jacket pocket. The money Bobby gave Dean to give to the driver for towing the Impala was still in his pocket. As Sam pulled it out of his pocket, he looked at the wad of bills. Sam remembered seeing it by the body of the driver and shoving it into his pocket to give back to Bobby later. _'Bobby wouldn't mind.' _He thought to himself.

Sam looked around the cab of the truck to find a place where he could hide the money that it wouldn't get stolen before the young family would find it. The glove-box. Sam carefully open the glove-box and tossed the bills in.

Closing the door, another thought came to mind. Sam removed the keys from the ignition and placed it in the lock to the door of the glove-box. Locking the compartment, Sam broke the key in the lock. The money would be safe for the family.

Sam quickly exited the truck and started walking back to Bobby's. He made sure that no one saw him on the road. He did think about stealing another car to get back quicker, but decided it would be better to walk all the way back. Another stolen car could be linked back to Bobby.

That was all right. Sam needed the time to think. He needed the time to think, to be by himself before his worries and concerns for his brother came flooding back over him. So, Sam walked.

The time was well spent for Sam. Thinking was what he needed to do. Now that he had Dean back, all Sam could think about was what will they do next. A smile grew across his face. He couldn't believe he was thinking about finding an other hunt. _'Boy, Dean would get a laugh out of that.'_ He thought.

Sam made it back to Bobby's safety. He approached the door, but before he could even knock, it opened to his brother's face. The Winchester boys stared at each other.

"About time, dude. We were holding dinner for you." Dean said with a smile.

"Sorry I'm late. My date dropped me off at the gate." Sam jokingly said as he walked in. He could see Bobby in the other room shaking his head. "Honey, I'm home." He called out to him.

Bobby, not being in the playful mood as the boys, only asked. "You take care of things?"

Sam and Dean demeanor changed. Sam took a deep breath. "Yeah." His answer was followed by an awkward silence. Sam finally added. "I left the money with the truck for his family." He waited for Bobby's approval.

It didn't take long. Bobby wheeled passed the boys as he said, "Good."

Sam knew better than to say any more on the subject. So he turned toward Dean, asking. "How you doing?"

Dean, who have been looking down at the floor finally looked back up to face his brother once again. "I'm doing fine, Joey." He pats Sam on the shoulder before he walks toward the living room. Sam's eyes follow his brother after he rolled them first.

Sam watched Dean set down and could tell something wasn't right. He turned to look at Bobby who only gave that 'You idget' look and wheeled over to the stove. Sam turned back to Dean who was sitting on the couch now. He was about to move over next to his brother when Bobby called out. "Grub's ready. Eat it or starve."

With that Dean was again on his feet and walking toward the table. The three took their places around Bobby's small kitchen table. Silence wasn't going to be their dinner companion.

Sam couldn't help but see something was bothering Dean. He would let his eyes drift toward Bobby who was also keeping a watchful eye on the older Winchester. "What gives?" Sam couldn't hold it in any longer.

Dean stopped playing with his food and looked be withered at the remark. "What do you mean?"

Bobby sighs. "Tell your brother what's bothering you so I can get back to my dinner."

Dean looked briefly toward the door than back at Sam. "All right. All right. I'm worried about Cas."

It wasn't till than that Sam realized he hadn't seen Cas all this time. He caught himself looking toward the door too. "It's been a while since I've seen him too." He didn't realize he said it aloud.

Dean laid his fork down. "Maybe we should go looking for him."

"And where would you look?" Bobby quickly dowsed the plan. "Would you call him? He hadn't carried his cell phone in months, boy. No, wait. Let's go to the police and report him missing." The brothers stole a glance at each other before returning their stare at the older hunter. "And just what do we say to the police? Officer, we've lost our angel. No. When he's able, he'll come back here. He always does." Bobby went back to eating. He stopped and looked at the boys who were just staring at him. "Eat." He ordered. The boys did as they were told. Bobby hid it well. He too was worried about their angelic friend.

After dinner, the three moved to the living room. Dean kept eying the couch. He looked over at Sam as he held up a fist in waiting. "For the couch?" Sam smiled as he shook his head. He too had his fist up. Dean started. "One. Two. Three." On three, their fist came down on their other hand. Dean laid out scissors on his hand. He looked over at what Sam had. His eyes grew. "I won." Dean couldn't believe it. "I won!" He was so excited, he didn't see the smile on Sam's face. Dean ran over to the couch and grabbed the blanket.

"I'll get you some blankets, Sam." Bobby said as he wheeled passed him. When he came back to find Sam still standing at the same place, watching his big brother enjoying his victory. As Bobby started to hand the blankets to Sam, he said to him. "In all my years of knowing you boys, I have never seen you lose at P-R-S."

Sam looked down at Bobby. "I thought he deserved to win at least once."

Bobby smiled at the younger Winchester as he turned to his room. "See you boys in the morning."

Just as the brothers were about to answer Bobby's remark, a beating on the door came. The three looked at each other. Dean was on his feet, ready for anything. "You expecting anybody, Bobby?"

"You think?" Bobby snapped back. Bobby's gun was in his hand and ready.

About that time, the door flied opened. In stumbled Castiel.

**TBC**

**OH YES, TBC!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: SORRY for the long wait for the next chapter. Changes at work, my brother's wedding, and LIFE in general kept getting in the way. I hope I haven't lost anyone on that long wait. :) **

* * *

The door flew opened and in stumbled Castiel. He was covered in mud and blood. His blood. Fresh cuts marked his face. Still struggling to catch his breathe and his balance, Castiel found himself being caught before he hit the floor. Slowly moving his head up to see who his savior was, his eyes were met by the green eyes of his friend.

Dean's reflex were quick. The door flew open and he was already there. To his surprise, it was the very angelic friend he was worried about. When their eyes met, Castiel only stared at him in shock.

"It's really you?" His voice sounded small. The pain of losing his friend was etched across his face. "You're not dead." Were the last words from his lips before he gave into unconscious.

Dean held tight to the angel. Looking up at Sam, who was now close by. Their eyes met and Dean could see the same pain in his little brother's eyes. Sam knelt to help his brother gather up Cas and move him to the couch.

Once Cas was settled on the couch, Dean turned toward Sam. "What does he mean I'm not dead?"

Sam found it hard not to look into his brother's eyes. Tears began to form in his own. "The demons got to you first. That's what I was told."

Dean could only look at his little brother. Slowly nodding his head in response. Movement from the couch brought both brothers to see Castiel was waking. Placing a hand on his chest, Dean said. "Easy there, dude."

Cas's eyes opened his friend. Though there was a hand on his chest, Cas set up in the couch with Dean's aid. "It is really you."

"Yeah." Dean answered as he moved a chair closer to the couch. "I look pretty good, huh?" He set down.

Cas's eyes moved around the room to see Sam, also sitting in a chair near to Dean, and Bobby moving in closer with the first aid kit. He slowly moved his eyes back to Dean. "You were dead. I held your dead body in my arms."

His friend looked so lost. Dean couldn't speak. The thought that was going through his head was _'I died again'_. Sam took the kit from Bobby and opened it beside Cas. "What happened to you, Cas?" Dean finally asked.

Cas turned his eyes away from the brothers. He stared in front of him. Into space. "I heard Sam and Bobby talking about where they thought you were. I went there. I did find you there but Anna was there.'

"Anna? Why was she there?" Sam asked.

Cas moved his stare to Sam. "Michael had her watching out for Dean till we got there." Dean only set beside the two of them, listening to the conversation. Cas turned toward Dean. "I found you, but she wouldn't let me take you. When I finally got back to you, a demon had found you."

"Finally got back?" Bobby quickly added.

"Anna sent me away." Cas briefly looked in Bobby's direction. Returning his eyes to Dean, "I found you dead. She ripped your heart out."

"She?" Dean's voice was so small he almost didn't hear it. He couldn't believe Anna would do something like that.

It was Sam this time to speak. "Meg." He took a deep breathe. "She was there when I got there."

Cas continued. "Anna told me that I had to give up something to save you."

"What?" Dean's voice returned to its regular volume. "What did she want you to give up?"

It was Bobby who spoke this time. "You lost your moojoo. Didn't ya?"

Cas continued to stare at Dean. Dean knew Bobby was right. Cas's eyes told him so. "So does that mean you're human now."

"I guess." Cas answered. The pain of the bruised ribs and sting of the cuts started to sink in. His face reflected it.

Sam started to work on the cuts. "Well, if that's the case, we need to get these cleaned up."

Dean also helped on the wounds. "How did this happen?" He gestured to the cuts.

"Crowley's minion found me after." Cas couldn't finish the sentence. The three hunters nodded in understanding.

A few hours later, Cas was settled in on the couch and had fallen asleep. It took longer than expected. Cas was like a child on the introduction of rubbing alcohol, but the booze made quick work on that and Cas now was in a alcohol induced sleep.

Bobby had already gone to bed in the other room. All that was left was Sam and Dean. Standing in the living room, staring at their sleeping angel. Well, ex-angel.

It was Dean who broke the silence. "I lost the couch." Sounding more like a child who lost his favorite toy.

"You could go into the other room." Sam added.

Dean's face crunched up. "And listen to Bobby snoring. No thank you. I sleep on the floor by Cas. In case he wakes up." With that, Dean moved over to the blankets Bobby had brought in earlier and started to lay them on the floor.

"I'll take Bobby's snoring over a hard floor any time." Sam said as he started out the room. "See you in the morning."

"Night, Sammy." Sam smiled on hearing his name. He left the room. Dean had moved to the floor and was about to lay down. He stopped and looked again at his sleeping friend. _"You were dead. I held your dead body in my arms." _Was ringing through his head_._ The thought of dying again didn't settle well with Dean. A moment later, he was settled on the floor and asleep as well.

Dean never heard his little brother walking back into the room to check up on him. Sam did this several times during the night. He did this to reassure himself that Dean was really alive. Each time after checking up on Dean, Sam would walk back to the other room he was sharing with Bobby. Settle into bed and go back to sleep.

Sam never knew the older hunter would be awake, waiting for him to return from his vigil. Bobby would close his eyes once he was sure Sam was asleep.

More than the ones in the house were watching over them. A shadow at the window moved into the darkness of the night. None of the occupants even knew of the presence that slowly moved away from the house to a waiting truck by the road. Another individual set waiting for the unknown person. He climbs into the truck and says one word. "Go."

**TBC**

**A/N: Well, what do you think?????  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I had to fine tune this chapter. Still don't like it. Too soft, but it needed to be done. Hope you like it. D**

**********15**********

The pain was the first thing he felt. He slowly opened his eyes. Castiel looked at the discolored ceiling before him. Soft footsteps approached his supine position. Cas rolled his head to the side to see a cup extended in his direction.

Dean held one cup for himself and one for Cas. "I think you could use this."

"It's not the foul stuff you gave me last night, is it?" Cas replied as he moved around to be sitting on the couch now.

"No. But Bobby's coffee can have a foul smell to it though." Dean said with a smile.

"I heard that, boy." Bobby called from the kitchen.

Dean moved to the side of Cas and sit down next to him. Both just sit there sipping their coffee. It was Dean who broke the silence first. "Why did you do it, Cas?" The words finally came off his lips.

Cas lowered his cup before turning to face Dean. "You are my friend, Dean. I would die for you."

Dean turned toward the face of the now man who has meant so much to him. The same man who went into hell and pulled him from its fiery pits. The same man who turned his back on his own kind to help him in his fight. This individual who now gave up everything to once again save his sorry ass. All Dean could think was _'I'm not worth it.'_

Sam came walking into the room. He slowed his pace when he saw the expressions on Cas and Dean's faces as they stared at each other. The movement at the doorway brought Dean's head up toward his little brother. Sam at first didn't know what to do. He lowered the cell phone in his hand. Finally he said. "I sure Bobby's friend has a hunt for us. I think I found a job."

"I could use one of them." Dean started to stand. "Hell, I could use a beer." Cas mirrored Dean's movements only to have the movement bring on the 'tilt-a-world' feeling. "Easy there, dude." Dean reached out to steady his friend. "Maybe you shouldn't be moving around too much."

Cas didn't realized his face was mirroring that of a child when he looked at Dean. "I stay with you." He said faintly.

"We were talking about that." Dean started to say. He just couldn't say the words.

Sam sensed his brother's discomfort. "We thought it would be best for you to stay here with Bobby." The three of them were now moving toward the kitchen, setting Cas at the table. "Till you're able to take care of yourself better." Sam knew that wasn't what he or Dean wanted to say, but that was how it came out.

Cas looked at the Winchesters then to Bobby who had wheeled over to the table, joining in the conversation. "I'm to babysit you till they get back."

"I can help." Cas' pleading eyes stared at Dean.

Dean settled in next to Cas. "I know you think you can help with the hunt but you no longer have your moojoo." Dean could tell his words were hurting his friend. "Cas. You are new to this human thing and I feel. We feel you need time to get use to being human." Cas looked down at his hand sitting on the table. "Listen, Bobby's friend needs us to take care of this. When we're done, we'll be back here and I'll show you all about hunting." He flashed a smile.

Cas didn't say anything. He only nodded his head. He knew they were right. He knew that he had to learn how to live life as a human now. But he also knew he couldn't lose his friends again.

After breakfast, Sam and Dean were gone. Bobby's friend had called about a haunting and asked for help. Unable to help himself, Bobby sent the boys to take care of it. He knew the boys needed some time together after all the months apart. He wasn't looking forward to babysitting an ex-angel, but in his book, the boys come first.

The trip was going to be a good twelve hours. Sam had noticed Dean was usually quiet. He hadn't even turned on the radio. It was Sam who broke the silence. "What gives, Dean?"

"Huh?" Dean turned his eyes toward Sam.

"You haven't said a word since we left Bobby's." Sam was now turned, facing his brother. "Talk. And none of this 'I'm ok' crap."

Dean rolls his eyes. _'Sam and his touchy-feely crap.' _His eyes settled back on the road. He took a deep breath as he could feel his little brother's eyes drilling down on him. Finally he spoke. "I'm not so sure we should have left Cas back with Bobby."

"Dean, we talked about this. Castiel can't start going on hunts till he is trained to hunt. And we wouldn't have taken this job if it wasn't a favor for Bobby." Sam repositioned himself on the bench seat of the Impala. "I know you're worried about him, but Bobby's right. It would be safer for Cas to stay with him than with us."

Dean knew what his brother was saying was true. He crunched his face. He didn't have to like it. "Tell me again where we're going." True Dean matter, change the subject.

Sam shook his head, "An old friend of Bobby owns a bar near the Kentucky/Tennessee border. It has history of being haunting with mild paranormal activity, but recently their Casper the friendly ghost has turned into Freddy Kruger." Dean turns to look oddly at Sam. "What?" Sam questioned the look.

Turning his eyes back to the road. "That sounds like something I would say." Sam rolled his eyes. "So we're going to a haunted bar. I think I'll like this job."

**TBC**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: This chapter just kept growing and growing. I had a hard time finding a place to end. I hope you like it. D**

*********16**********

The black muscle car pulled up to a roadside bar. Being the mid-afternoon, only two other cars were in the lot as well as one delivery truck. The brothers exit their machine. Standing on either side of the Impala, Dean leans over the top. "How do we do this? FBI. CDC. Marshalls?"

Sam looked over at his big brother. "Bobby's friends. The owner knows what we do." With that, the brother started to walk toward the bar. As they started up the steps, Sam was nearly knocked down by a delivery man running out the door. "Hey." Sam calls out. Dean quickly steps up behind his brother to keep him from falling.

The man's eyes was large with fear. "You don't' want to go in there." He quickly said before he threw his dolly in the back of his delivery truck and closed the large door. Looking back at the door as another man came walking out the door. "There is evil in there!" He calls to the other man. He climbed into his truck and spun tires leaving the parking lot.

Sam and Dean watched in surprise before they turned their eyes to the other man coming out of the bar. "Can I help you?" Said the man before them. Grey hair salted his black hair and hung freely on his shoulders. Though his face had a younger look to it, his eyes looked old and tired with the dark circles around them.

Sam straightened up to look squarely at the man. "Bobby Singer sent us."

"Bobby?" The man had to think for a minute. He offered his hand. "Greg Pike, owner."

"Sam Winchester." Sam accepted Greg's hand. Gesturing toward Dean, "This is my brother, Dean."

Greg shook Dean's hand as well. "Let's go inside to talk."

The brothers followed the owner in. Midday sunlight found the little bits of clear glass from the dingy window to illuminate the room they walked into. As the trio moved over to the bar, a high pitch squeal came from Dean's side. Dean's hand moved to his pocket, to remove his EMF meter. The brothers' eyes met.

"What's that?" Greg asked as he moved around to the back of the bar to gather three glasses and a bottle for them.

"EMF meter." Dean said as he loved it around the room. "It lets us know if there is any paranormal activity around."

"Well, I could have told you that." Greg takes a drink and pours himself another one after he pushes the other glasses in the brothers' direction. "I got a ghost, and he or it is costing my money."

"How long have things been happening?" Sam asked as he accepted the offered glass from Greg.

"Well," he started said as he also handed one to Dean. "As long as I could remember. I bought the place with the history." Greg downed his liquor and refilled his glass. He offered to do the same for the brothers. Neither one had touched their drinks. "I guess, a year ago or less, things went south. First they were subtle things like glasses coming off the shelves flying toward ya'. Chairs sliding across the floor into guests. Lately." Greg stopped. Took another drink. "My assistant manager was found hanging in the storeroom." He fixed his eyes hard on the brothers. "The cops said it was suicide. Kelly had everything to live for. She loved her job. Even with the place's history. She even learned she was going to have a baby. You see, Kelly and her husband been trying for so long. She didn't kill herself."

"Why is it I get the feeling you think this ain't the same ghost that's been here all this time?" Dean asked.

Greg looked deep into the older Winchester's eyes. "Cause for the first time in my life, I'm scared as hell."

It didn't take long to talk Greg into letting them check the place out on their own. The owner of the bar was relieved to be heading toward the door after they spoke more about the place and its history. Greg stopped at the door and turned to face the brothers as they were getting their things together for their hunt. "I wish you luck. You'll need it." That was the last thing he said as he left the brothers at their work.

Sam began to pull out small cloth bags from the duffle bag. "Four corners?"

"Four corners." Dean answered as load the shotguns. Handing one to Sam, Dean said. "Just in case."

"Just in case." Sam took the gun. Feelings of hunting with his brother again brought a smile to his lips.

The brothers didn't split up on placing the hex bags in the four corners of the building. Walking together as they made their way to the north wall first. Sam placed the hex bag in the wall after kicking a hole in it. The brothers nodded at each other and moved onto the next one.

All was quiet till they tried the last wall. Dean was standing guard while Sam was getting ready to place the bag in the wall. An invisible force ripped Dean from his standing position, sending him across the room. "Dean!" Sam called out. The hex bag still in his hand.

"Finish what you're doing!" Dean called back at his little brother. Again he went flying across the room.

Sam turned to place the bag in the wall while the same invisible force grabbed a hold of him, sending him across the room. Sam looked up from where he landed only to see his brother flying across the room once again. The hex bag was still in his hand. Looking down at it, Sam knew he had little time to get this chore done. Getting to his feet, Sam sprinted to the awaiting wall. Just as a chair came flying toward him, Sam shoved the bag into the wall. An electrical charge pulsated throughout the building. Than all was quiet. The chair falling short of hitting him.

Sam stood to his full height. His eyes scanned the room for his brother. Dean was slowly getting up from where he last landed. Sam moved over to him, helping him to his feet. "You think we got it?" He asked.

Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out the EMF meter, turning it on. The meter remained quiet. "I think so. We'll stay the night to make sure." Sam nodded in agreement.

By mid morning the next day Greg drove up to his place of business. He was met by the bruised and battered Winchester brothers. A look of relief was on his face, seeing the brothers still alive. "Did you get it? Is it over?" He had to ask.

"Sorry to say," Dean started to say. "You no longer have a ghost."

A smile slowly moved across Greg's face. Looking from the brothers to his bar, he finally said. "But I still have a business and I can live with that." With that, he extended his hand. "Thank you."

Shaking Dean's hand first, than Sam's. Sam replied. "Glad we could help."

Greg was now ecstatic. "What do I owe ya'?"

"Well?" Dean started to say, but was met with Sam's elbow to his already bruised rib. "Ouch!"

"You don't owe us anything." Sam replied. With that, the brothers headed toward their awaiting black car.

"Why you do that? We could have gotten a paying job from this." Dean said, still ribbing his side.

"He's Bobby's friend." Sam said. "And Bobby is family, dude." Sam closed the truck after throwing in the last of their gear in. He looked over at Dean still ribbing his side. "Sorry about that."

Dean's look at his brother had a gleam of evil. "You have to sleep sometime, Samatha." Sam's eyes grew. He knew Dean and his getting even plans.

Both were broken from their thoughts when they hear footsteps coming up behind them. It was Greg carrying a box toward them. He stopped and as he handed the box to Sam he said. "You won't take money, how about this."

Sam and Dean looked into the box and saw it was full of the best malt liquor around. "Hell yeah!" Dean said as he took the box from Sam and loaded it into the back of the backseat.

Sam couldn't say anything but 'thank you' as he shook Greg's hand before he and Dean climbed into the car to leave. Sam looked over at his brother who kept eying the liquor. Dean started the car. "How about we find a place to stay the night before we head back to Bobby's?"

Sam shook his head at Dean's child like behavior. "Sure." he finally said. He was just glad to have his brother back. Sam smiled. The thought crept back into his mind. _'What does Dean have plan for payback?.'_

The brothers found a motel not far from Greg's bar and stopped for the night. Thou it was early, both were tired and wanted a bed to sleep in. As they were unloading their bags, Dean went back to get the box of liquor. Sam sees his brother carrying in the box, placing it on the table by the door.

Sam was gathering fresh clothes to take a shower. "Why you bring that in?" He asked Dean.

"This." Dean said as he pulled out a bottle. "Is too important to leave out in the car." He opened the bottle and took a big swig. Smiling as he enjoyed it going down his throat.

"Whatever. I got the shower first." Sam left Dean to his bottle. After his shower, Sam felt refreshen. He stepped out of the bathroom only to find his brother stretched out on the bed by the bathroom door. An empty bottle rested on the night stand while a newly opened bottle was being tilted back as Dean was drinking from it. Sam shook his head. "You hungry?" Sam quickly said before he said something else.

Dean brought the bottle away from his lips. The thought came across his face, when he finally answered. "A little. Why?" A smile danced across his face. "You buying?"

Sam sighed. "Yeah. I'll buy." He watched Dean take another drink. "You coming?" Waiting for Dean to move.

Dean looked in Sam's direction. "Nah. You go get something and bring it back." The bottle was heading back to his lips, but stopped. "And bring me some pie."

Sam grabbed the keys and headed for the door. The last thing he hear as his went through the doorway was the request for pie. Sam had to smile. _'Dean and his pie.'_ He closed the door to his big brother finishing off another bottle.

Sam had to drive thirty minutes to find a diner. Once there, he had to wait in line to give his order. The only thought going through his mind was that Dean will be calling any minute, worried about his little brother. But no phone call came. By the time he was back on his way to the motel, he had been gone over an hour.

Being still daylight, Sam thought nothing about no lights being in their room. He fumbled his way through the door, carrying the food and drinks. After he closed the door, it was then he realized something wasn't right. Dean was no where to be seen. "Dean?" Sam called out. The bathroom door was opened, but the light wasn't on. Sam's eyes scanned the room to be met by empty bottles littering the room. "Dean?" Sam's voice didn't hide the fear. Sam placed the food and drinks on the table. Then Sam started walking toward the bathroom.

Sam stopped short. Sitting on the floor by the bed was Dean, his big brother. Leaning against the wall, with a bottle tightly in his hand, Dean slowly looked up to his brother. Sam saw the emptiness in his eyes.

Sam slowly moved closer to his brother. "Dean?"

"Za'my. You came bak. I nu you would." Dean's eyes drifted to staring passed Sam. "Just like befer."

Sam could see the drunken haze that was his brother's stare. He let his eyes move around the room once more. "You drank all of it?" His eyes stopped on Dean. Dean moved his stare up to his over-grown little brother. Confusion washed over his face. "The case of whiskey." Sam added.

A lopsided grin came across Dean's lips. "Workin' on the las' one." He proudly held up the bottle in his right hand. With his left hand, he padded the floor next to him. "Come and joi' me, Za'my."

Sam studied his brother. There was only a few times his brother drinks like this. Sam moved over to where Dean was sitting. He turned his back to the wall and slid down the wall to sit beside Dean. As soon as he was setting on the floor, a bottle was floating in front of him. Dean was having a hard time keep the bottle steady. Sam welcomed the bottle and took a large swig of the liquor. It was some of the best whiskey he had ever tasted.

Knowing better, Sam offered the bottle back toward Dean. Dean didn't take it. His eyes were fixed on the blurry wall in front of him. Sam lowered the bottle before he spoke. "Dean?" He softly spoke.

"I reme'ber 'ell." Dean started to talk. Sam knew his brother wasn't one to talk much about himself. He only set still, listening to him. "I even reme'ber the fight with Lu'ifer." Tears start to form in his eyes. "And when Mic'eal took over." He slowly turned his head toward his little brother. "I reme'ber all of it."

"Dean." Was all Sam could say to his troubled big brother. His heart was breaking for him.

"He told me, I would be left like a ve-get-table. He told me you will be there, Z'mmy." His eyes changed. Almost like they were pleading to Sam. "Yu were there. Right?"

Sam could only shake his head. He knew what Dean was talking about. At the hospital. The orderly that looked like him. The one Meg possessed. _"Dean thought it was him."_ Sam thought to himself.

"I 'new it wasn't yu." Sadness washed over him. "He's dead." The words came out of nowhere. Sam couldn't say anything. "More comes." Sam held his question. "Ev'ry day. I reme'ber more of what ha'pen." The tears start to fall down his cheeks. "I reme'ber."

Dean's head slowly drifted to Sam's shoulder. As thou the weight of the world was too heavy for him. Sam took a deep sigh. It wasn't long. Sam heard the gentle snoring coming from his brother. He moved the bottle to his left hand and took one more swig. Gentle moving for his drink, not to disturb Dean. Sam set there with his brother's head resting on his shoulder for some time. After a while, Sam switched hand with the bottle and reached for the bedspread beside him. Pulling it to where they were sitting, Sam took it to cover Dean up. As Dean slept off the liquor and the nightmares that now plague his mind, Sam finished off the bottle his brother gave him earlier.

The first thing he sensed was the smell. The mixture of cleaning solution and puke. How he knew what puke smelt like was beyond him. Maybe it's because he had the taste in his own mouth. Something rough was rubbing his arms and face. The next thing that came to mind was how hard this bed was. Dean slowly worked his eyes opened. What little light that was filtering in the room was missing him where he was laying. His eyes opened to the dust bunnies congregating beneath the bed next to him. Rolling his eyes around to see his surrounding brought a moan from his lips. Dean closed his eyes tightly.

'_That was a bad idea.'_ Dean thought to himself. He laid there with his eyes closed, listening. Once the fog of waking up lifted, it dawned on Dean, _'Where's Sam?'_ Rallying all the strength he had, Dean opened his eyes and set up in one flowing motion. The room was still moving when he settled against the wall. That puke smell he smelt earlier was now working its way up his throat. Dean tilted his head against the wall, closing his eyes once again.

It was then he heard movement in behind the bathroom door. Dean rolled his head to hear better. About that time, the door opened and Dean could hear footsteps move out and over to him. Feeling the staring eyes on him, Dean answered. "Stop staring, Sammy. I ain't dead."

"You look dead." Sam said through smiling lips. "You smell like road-kill." He couldn't help but laughed.

Sometime during the night, Dean had to throw up but didn't make it to the bathroom. He didn't make it to his feet. Sam had already moved to one of the beds and had left Dean sleeping it off on the floor after placing a pillow under his head. Sam was laughing, because Dean was now sitting where he threw up.

"What's so funny?" Dean asked as his slowly opened his eyes in Sam's direction.

"Nothing." Sam fought the laughter. "How you feel?" He finally asked.

"Like I drank a whole liquor store."

Sam placed his toiletry bag in his duffel bag. "You did, Dude." Sam's smile returned to his lips. "You hungry?"

Dean looked up at Sam. The thought of food wasn't setting well with his belly. He brought his hand up to his mouth, trying to hold back the nauseated feeling that was making its way up his throat. It didn't work. Struggling to his feet, Dean stumbled toward the bathroom. Just making it to the porcelain throne that was awaiting him.

Sam couldn't contain his laughter. He wasn't making fun of his brother's misery, but remembering a time when Dean tortured him after a binge night he himself did. He finally heard the toilet flush. Sam looked toward the bathroom door.

Dean leaned heavy on the doorframe. "You buying?"

Sam shook his head. "Yeah, I'll buy."

Dean nodded. "Let me get cleaned up first." With that, he turned back into the bathroom and Sam could hear the water from the shower start.

Breakfast was nothing like Sam had hoped for. Dean didn't have any problems eating the greasy bacon, fried eggs and black coffee. Though a few times while eating, he thought Dean was about to reintroduce his meal to his plate. Dean held it down.

After their meal, the brothers were walking out to the Impala when Dean stopped short. Sam could see something was on bothering his brother. "Dean? What's wrong?"

"Dean stood a moment before speaking. "Did I..." Was all he could say when his phone began to ring in his jacket. He looked toward Sam as he removed it from his pocket. "Hello?" His eyes grew. "What?" He looked again at Sam's questioning face. "Bobby. Calm down." Dean began to move toward the car. Sam followed. "Don't do anything till we get there, Bobby." With that, Dean looked at his phone as if it went dead.

"Dean? What's wrong?" Sam finally asked.

"We got to get back to Bobby's. Now!" Was the last thing Dean said as the brothers climbed into the car and sped off.

**TBC**

**A/N: I don't do drunk well. Hope you understood it. PLEASE review and let me know what you think. :D  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I know I can't top the season final episode, but I hope you still like reading my idea of what could have happened. Thanks to all who have read and review. And all who had just read. I'm learning to look at both and I have passed 10,000 reader. WOW! Though reviewers do make me feel the love to my story, the reader do help. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. D**

**********17**********

The black Impala flew through the main entrance of Singer Salvage Yard. Stopping next to Bobby's new means of transportation, the modified van; the brothers exit their black beauty. Both let their eyes sweep across their surroundings. Always the watchful hunters they were trained to be. After a quick glance between them, they walked over toward the house.

Sam moved his thought to their conversation in the car on their route here. "What's going on?" He asked Dean.

"I ain't ever heard Bobby so mad." Dean started to say. "Well, not unless he's yelling at us." Sam looked questionable at his big brother. "He said, and I quote: 'If you don't get back here now, I will kill that fly boy.' end quote."

Sam thought for a moment. "What did Castiel do?" Sam was now trying to understand what was going on.

"Hell, I don't know." His voice going up an octave. "All I know is we have to get back before Bobby kills him." Dean floored the petal of his baby.

Sam stopped behind his brother at the door when his thoughts returned to the present. Dean reached the door first. Slowly turning the knob, the brothers walked into the house of their friend. "Bobby?" Dean called out as the brothers started moving into the house. Their eyes sweeping around the room. "Bobby?" Dean repeated.

"It's about time." Grumbled Bobby. He was walking toward the living room with a shotgun laying across his lap. "What took you two idgits so long?"

The brothers passed a glance between them. "We got here as fast as we could." Dean answered.

"Bobby, what's going on?" Sam asked as he eyed the shotgun in the older hunter's lap.

Bobby's face was priceless. It was a mix of anger and fear. "What's going on? You ask what's going on?" Sam found himself taking a step back as he watched the anger in Bobby's voice grow. "I'll tell you what's going on." Bobby picked up the gun and waved it around the room. "Look at what that fly boy did. LOOK!"

It was then the brothers noticed the room. The last time they saw Bobby's house this clean was when they dream walked in Bobby's dream. Books were in their place on the shelves. The walls were cleaned. You could even see through the window. No dust was present anywhere. The house even had a fresh clean smell to it.

Dean couldn't help himself. "Been doing some spring clean, Bobby?"

"I should shoot you where you're standing, you idget." Bobby angrily said as he repositioned the shotgun in his hand. Dean's eyes watched the gun moving around. "NO! I didn't do this. That, that, that fly boy did. I can't find anything now." The older hunter wheeled around. "He's moved everything on me." What was said next, neither Sam nor Dean could hear. Bobby mumbled as he wheeled around the room. When he stopped. He turned back to the brothers. "I WANT HIM OUT!"

It was then Dean stepped forward. "Take it easy, Bobby." He knew he couldn't calm his friend down. "Where is Cas?"

"I ran him outside. My luck he's cleaning up my JUNK YARD!" Bobby yelled.

Dean quickly turned to Sam. "Why don't you stay here and try to calm Oscar down."

"Calm him down?" Sam fearfully said.

Dean rolled his eyes at him. "Yeah. Calm him down. I'll go find Felix." Dean looked over his shoulder to Bobby who seemed to be in conversation with himself as he was trying to find a book. "Just try to get the shotgun away from him." With that, Dean turned and went for the door.

Sam watched his brother leave. Taking a deep breathe, he moved closer to Bobby. Bobby swung around. Anger in his eyes. Sam could only smile. _'Calm him down. Yeah, right.'_ He thought to himself.

Dean walked outside. He didn't know which way to start looking, but gut instinct told him to head toward the garage. The same place where he once repaired his baby. "Cas?" He called out. Once he rounded the side of the out building, Dean was about to call out again, but stopped himself. He found his quest.

Cas was sitting on a bench seat that was setting outside of its vehicle of choice. Staring at the ground, but sensing Dean's presence; Cas sighed deeply. His eyes never lifting from the ground.

Dean slowly walked over to his friend. Though he was only gone for a few days, Castiel's face wore many years of pain. Dean set down next to his friend. Staring in the same direction as the fallen angel, Dean finally spoke. "You ok?"

Cas closed his eyes. _'No, I'm not ok.'_ He thought. "I can't do anything right. I'm useless in this form." He finally said.

"You're not useless, Cas. You just have to learn how to do things differently." Dean tried to reassure his friend. The silence returned between them.

Sam walked over to a chair by Bobby and set down. It was then he saw something on the older hunter's face. It was not longer anger or fear, but pain. "Bobby?"

"She used to do it." Bobby started to spoke. His eyes began to water up. "The same thing. Books in order. Windows clean. She always liked the windows clean. She liked looking outside through clean windows." Bobby rambled on.

Sam tried to look deeper into Bobby's face for clues. "Whom are you talking about?"

It was then Bobby looked up with tears running down his face to face Sam. "My wife. He even put the books in the same order she would have them in. Alphabetically by title."

Now it dawned on Sam what was going on. "You're not mad at Cas. Are you?" Bobby looks down again. "You only mad cause he reminded you of your wife."

"Now you make me sound crazy." Bobby jokingly said.

"Aren't we all?" Sam said. He eyed the shotgun. "You don't mean to use that on him?"

Bobby looked down at the gun. A small smile touched his lips. "It ain't loaded." He lifted it up, handing it to Sam. "I only wanted to scare him." The hurt returned to his face.

Sam took the gun and as he broke the gun down, he found Bobby was telling the truth. "Why scare Cas?" Returning his attention to his friend.

"I don't know." Bobby wheeled over to the desk. "Maybe I was trying to..." He couldn't finish the sentence. He wanted to say he was trying to forget, but he couldn't say anything.

Sam didn't have to hear the rest of the sentence. In his heart he knew what Bobby was going through. His own thought would return painfully to Jess and Madison on time. He knew that was what Bobby was trying to forget. Sam looked up to Bobby after hearing a soft laugh coming from the older hunter.

"Huh." A smile appeared on his face. "I really scared him, didn't I?" He was now looking at Sam.

"You think?" Sam returned his smile.

How long the two friends set on that old car bench? It was anybody's guess. It was Dean who finally spoke up. "You can't expect to be human in a few days, Cas."

It was than Cas finally looked up at Dean. "I've been human longer than you can imagine." Remembering the many vessels he possessed over time.

"No, Dude. You've been in human form, but not human." Dean smiled. "But I'm back and I'm going to teach you what you need to know." Dean starts to stand. "First, I need a beer."

What happened next was so quick that if one blinked, they would have missed. Well, a normal human would have, but not Castiel. There was nothing normal about him. His centuries of training at a warrior of God kicked in. Still seated, he reached up to grasped Dean's arm and pulled him toward him. Dean's face went to shock to blank in a split second. Cas continued to pull Dean toward him till the both of them where laying on the ground.

It was then the sound of a rifle recoil could be heard. Cas looked down at his unconscious friend. Pulling Dean even closer, Cas could see the blood pouring from the deep gash on the side of Dean's head.

**TBC**

**A/N: This will be the last story arch to this story. I don't know how long it will be, but I do have to finish it. I'm one of the ones that don't like an never ending story. Please stay with me till the end. Thanks for reading and I hope you review. D  
**


End file.
